A tu lado
by Angeluz66
Summary: AU reencarnación El rey de todo Albión a renacido de nuevo junto con sus leales caballeros de la mesa redonda, juntos harán frente a una amenaza de la que nadie sabe nada Por si eso no fuera suficiente tendrá que enfrentar amores pasados , nuevos sentimientos por su idiota brujo, ex siervo, que parece no sentir nada y un corazón extraviado. slash
1. In my life

Los personajes de Merlin bbc no me pertenecen solol os tome prestados

historia slash si no te gusta no leas

* * *

Cuando recupero sus recuerdos el reloj daba la última campanada de las doce; una sensación bastante extraña, se coló dentro de él. Miles de imágenes abrumadoras sobre tiempos pasados, caballeros, un reino como ningún otro, criaturas y la magia, lo llenaron por completo, confundiéndolo dejando que el pánico lo sostuviera; tal vez tuvo mucho que ver el que estuviera completamente intoxicado con alcohol, en su cumpleaños número 25.

Y aunque no había llegado a un acuerdo con todo, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue toparse cara a cara con Morgana, que había renacido nuevamente como su hermana. La miro a los ojos, a través de toda la bruma de desconcierto y las luces de neón del antro. Reconociéndola como potencial enemiga y hechicera; se puso en guardia, tratando de encontrar su valiosa espada, recordando al instante que actualmente no era bien visto traer una contigo a todo momento, por lo menos si no estabas haciendo cosplay.

-alejate!-dijo tratando de ocultar su pavor y buscando algún objeto que pudiera utilizar como arma, la afortunada fue una botella de wodka.

Ella le devolvía la mirada de esa manera tan familiar que se había perdido hace tanto tiempo, llena de incredulidad y de desdén, como diciéndole a Arthur lo estúpido que sonaba.

-por dios Arthur, deja de hacer el ridículo-rodo los ojos y se sentó cerca de su mesa con esa elegancia que era solo suya-siéntate tenemos que hablar, ahora que ya has recuperado tus recuerdos-reviso su manicure, restándole importancia a su confundido hermano.

-si bueno no es muy sabio sentarse con alguien que te intento asesinar miles de veces-y si su tono fue duro y sarcástico, no le importo, tenía derecho a estar molesto-por cierto donde esta esa imitación de caballero, traidor que iba detrás de ti como un perrito?-

-Mordred? Hace cientos de años que no lo veo….-casi parecía decir duh! Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Al ver que no se sentaba dio un suspiro hondo y agrego-Mira Arthur, yo sé que no quedamos en las mejores condiciones…-

-si bueno intentaste MATARME! No sé si lo había dejado claro-casi grito con histeria protegiéndose detrás de la silla.

-No me interrumpas, que tus padres no te enseñaron modales; ya no eres rey de Camelot ni tienes a tu mesa redonda de tontos que den la cara por ti-el rubio abrió la boca para responderle con cualquier insulto, pero no salió ningún sonido, no tenía nada que contestar a ese razonamiento.

-Mira no intento matarte, actualmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer, si quiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho ya, créeme tuve mucho tiempo aguantando tus berrinches y tu idiotez como para esperar a deshacerme de ti hasta ahorita…-Morgana al parecer se apiado del claro desorden que actualmente era, cambio su tono a uno más suave y su expresión se tornó tranquila-Escucha se que es muy difícil tener de vuelta los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y que _no confías en mi, no te he dado razón para ello; pero si estamos aquí es porque los dioses, el destino o lo que haya sido, nos dio otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas_, yo no quiero desperdiciarla con rencores pasados. Todos tomamos malas desiciones, pero tenemos la oportunidad de redimir lo que hicimos, o porque otra cosa estamos de vuelta?-

Arthur observo atento a Morgana, debió encontrar lo que buscaba pues tomo el asiento que ella le ofrecía, aun viéndola con desconfianza.

Hizo una evaluación del lugar que lo rodeaba, los amigos con los que había venido a festejar estaba cada uno con sus propias cosas o ya tan ebrios que no les importaba lo que pasara en torno a ellos. Se sintió un poco desprotegido.

-Tranquilízate Arthur, por eso elegí este lugar para hablar contigo, no voy a hacer nada delante de toda esta gente, así podrás sentirte más seguro-al parecer Morgana seguía teniendo esa fina percepción que siempre le hacía darse cuenta de las personas que convivían con ella, descubriendo cosas que todavía no habían sido puesta en palabras.

En vez de responder algo el antigua rey de Camelot tomo un gran trago de la botella de wodka que anteriormente había intentado usar como espada, ningún alcohol era suficiente para la conversación que estaba a punto de tener.

-Que es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Bueno…-intento colocar todas las imágenes que aun estaba dispersas-lo último que recuerdo es que hubo esa batalla, luego ese frio cuando el pequeño traidor me hirió; estaba seguro de que estaba muriendo y Merlín estaba junto a mi, Merlin que tiene magia…

Se detuvo…si, Merlin le había confesado que tenia magia, todos estos años su mejor amigo frente a sus narices siendo un hechicero y él jamás lo supo; eso decía mucho sobre su inteligencia…

-Si, Merlín tiene magia. Donde está por cierto?-balbuceo al final, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que Merlín fuera a salir de algún lado gritando SORPRESA! Con su sonrisa tonta. Al no verlo una parte irrazonable de él se sintió decepcionado.

-No sé donde esta Merlín…-le dijo Morgana sin ocultar la desesperanza en su voz-desde que tengo mis recuerdos lo he buscado, pero sin ningún resultado, el pequeño bastardo…-completo con amargura.

El rubio se quedo callado un momento, pensando…

-Y si él no renació como nosotros?-no pudo detener el temor que se filtro en su voz, Merlín era parte importante de su vida y la idea de no volver a verlo le causaba…en realidad no sabía que era esa presión en su pecho, pero no quería ni pensar en eso…

Su hermana resoplo, se coloco un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Vamos Arthur, creí que eras más inteligente que eso…-

-Hey…-

-Ustedes siempre han sido Arthur y Merlín-continuo ignorando la protesta del ex rey de Camelot-uno no puede estar sin el otro, ten por seguro que esta por allí, esperando el "reencuentro" o algo así-

-No podías ser mas cursi, eso de "reencuentro"-hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos con cara de fastidio.

-Arthur que mas quieres que piense, recobras tus recuerdos y lo primero que preguntas es por Merlín; ni siquiera tu prioridad fue tu dulce esposa, pobre Gwen lo que ha haber sentido todos esos años sabiendo que la engañabas, y con su mejor amigo de entre todos…-

-Por dios Morgana, estas segura que no has perdido tu mente, nada mas mira lo que estas insinuando y para que sepas yo siempre le fui fiel a Guinevere-la muy bruja solo rio abiertamente como si nada que dijera podía hacerla cambiar de opinión-Por cierto, la has visto? Y a los caballeros?-

-Sip, todos regresaron, los he localizado y he estado vigilándolos a ver si recuperaban sus recuerdos-por primera vez en la noche la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que regalaba con frecuencia antes de que se hubieran vuelto enemigos, antes de que torciera su camino.

-Acosadora, voyeurista-acuso tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-Lo que digas Prat-El insulto lo lleno de nostalgia se sentía mal que lo dijera otra persona que no era su Siervo-Como te dije he encontrado a todos menos a Merlín, Mordred tampoco está a la vista. Debo advertirte además que ni Gwen ni los caballeros tienes sus recuerdos de regreso-

-Porque tú y yo si los nos acordamos y ellos no? Porque volvimos a renacer?-

-No lo sé Arthur, todo volvió a mi desde los 10 años; pudo ser por mi magia, pero no estoy segura de nada, ni se porque estamos aquí, ni siquiera tenia la esperanza después de todos esos años que tu recordaras, nada mas lo sentí hace un momento, el flujo de la magia cambio y supe que había regresado todo a ti. No sé mucho más que tu. Por eso debemos encontrar a Merlín-

-Morgs, tal vez Merlín ni siquiera ha recuperado sus recuerdos, como piensas que él puede saber algo-

-La magia de Merlín es mucho más poderosa que la mía, no tiene ni idea. Si yo recordé desde los 10 años, gracias a mi magia, el debe tener desde mucho antes sus recuerdos…-

Se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas acerca de Merlín que no sabía, toda la máscara cayo aquel día en que se descubrió su secreto y a pesar de sentir que Merlín nunca lo había traicionado que siempre fue su mejor amigo, idiota, leal y que eso no cambiaba nada pasara lo que pasara, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto de Merlín era una mentira…

-Entonces cual es el plan?-

-Estas consciente de que tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto, no Arthur?-

-Ya lo se, no hagas que cambie de opinión. Cuál es el plan?

Morgana rio y relajo su postura, sus ojos verde brillaron con anticipación.

-Siempre vas a ser Arthur aun cuando hayas renacido mil veces, no?-el ex rey asintió sonriendo-Primero creo que debemos hallar una forma para que todos recuperen sus recuerdos, una vez juntos será más fácil encontrar a Merlín-

-Tú dime con quién comenzamos-

-León-

-León? Porque no Guinevere?-

-Porque teniendo a León de vuelta, será de mucha más ayuda al traer a los demás. Además es el que vive más cerca-

Aunque Arthur se moría por ver a Guinevere, acepto que Morgana tenía un punto en esto. León siempre había sido el más tranquilo y maduro de sus caballeros, y el segundo al mando, era excelente comenzar con él.

-Es un trato?-

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, empecemos por allí-el rubio rodo los ojos.

-ok, creo que debemos regresar a casa, mañana será un dia agitado y tu debes ponerte al corriente con algunas cosas-la pelinegra se levanto guiándolo a la salida sin prestar atención a los invitados de su celebración.

-Morgana-la llamo una vez que se habían librado del aire cargado del antro y que su mente estaba más despejada-esto no quiere decir que confio ciegamente en ti-

A la mejor estaba siendo cruel, pero tenía que dejar en claro las cosas. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos como para olvidar todo. Su lazo estaba roto y se necesitaba más que eso para sanarlo.

-Lo se- respondió su hermana quedamente.

Los dos caminaron en silencio a la luz de las farolas.

-Arthur?-

-Si?-

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto…-

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, el sabia que daría una oportunidad para que todo fuera curado y que pondría todo de su parte para restablecer esa confianza rota. Mirando al cielo trato de vislumbrar las estrellas de Londres, no pudo evitar pensar en Merlín y si estaría viendo las mismas estrellas que él.

Si alguien le preguntara a Merlín de que estaba hecho, su respuesta simple seria que de la primer lluvia del verano, el sabor de las manzanas verdes, el olor de una taza de café en una tarde de invierno y las páginas de un libro antiguo.

Sin embargo esa no sería toda la verdad, Merlín Emrys estaba compuesto de muchas más cosas que nadie llegaba a sospechar; por ejemplo de secretos, más de mil años de recuerdos acumulados en sus ojos y en su alma, pero sobretodo de magia, era un ser de pura magia.

Fue precisamente su principal característica definitoria lo que le permitió saber que el rey de toda Albión había despertado sus recuerdos y estaba por reunirse con sus caballeros de la mesa redonda.

A pesar de saber eso y ya habiendo llegado al acuerdo de que los dioses lo odiaban, no se inmuto y continuo atendiendo la cafetería en la que trabajaba, siguió con la vida que había construido después de aceptar todas aquellas cosas que aborrecía, pero que aun así eran una parte de si mismo que no podía descartar. Una vida donde no podía poner en peligro a las personas que habían llegado a ser su familia…

Fingió que todos los recuerdos de épocas pasadas, donde la magia era real y no un mero cuento de niños como se creía actualmente, eran olvidados junto con lo último que quedaba de las tierras de Albión.

Trato de sentir algo, pero fue inútil, ya lo había olvidado. En tiempo presente estaba en un continente modernizado lejos de la antigua Camelot, donde pedía al universo no ser encontrado…

-Otra vez soñando despierto Emrys?-

-Metete en tus asuntos Mordred…-

* * *

Comentarios?


	2. Here, There and Everywhere part 1

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aqui esta el 2 cap. Merlin no me pertenece**

* * *

León Britts, presumía de tener una vida honrada y de moral impecable; no habían faltado sus aventuras momentáneas, después de todo todavía era joven, aunque sus acciones siempre eran discretas.

Era intachable en su comportamiento y muy trabajador, algo de lo que podían dar fe sus compañeros. Su amor: La cocina. Era tranquilo, estaba en armonía con sus conocidos y amigos, en su mente no recordaba haberse ganado un enemigo (excepto aquel hombre que crítico con nada de delicadeza, sus platillos de alta repostería)

Y sin embargo…En tiempo presente estaba en una situación muy peligrosa.…

Al principio no fue algo importante: alguien lo estaba vigilando. Era muy noche cuando salió del restaurante, donde estaba cubriendo a un chef que se hallaba enfermo. Para su mala suerte, su auto se había descompuesto aquel mismo día sin arreglo inmediato. Quería tomar un taxi, sin embargo la calle estaba vacía de ellos, decidiéndose rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento, no quedaba muy lejos.

Solo oía sus propios pasos y su silbido bajo, además del lejano sonido de tráfico en la calle principal. Pensando en sus cosas, no se percato de un auto que despacio se emparejaba con él.

-¿Ocupas que te lleve?-le pregunto una voz algo sexy

Deteniéndose, se dio cuenta del auto a su lado de donde lo llamaban. Una chica con los ojos mas verdes le sonreía, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque era una desconocida.

-No gracias, mi casa está cerca-

-Vamos, para mí no es ninguna molestia desviarme para llevar a un chico como tu-la coquetería era presente en sus palabras, se acomodo un mechón negro rebelde detrás de su oreja. León no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto

-No, pero eso puede cambiar-

Dudo un momento, pero qué diablos, cuando tendría la oportunidad de conocer a una chica como ella. Acababa de dar un paso en dirección al auto, acallando los avisos de su cerebro, gritándole que no era muy buena idea ir, con una total desconocida chica sensual; cuando alguien a su lado pasó amistosamente el brazo por sus hombros.

-Vamos León, es una buena oportunidad para divertirse-hablo el tipo rubio junto a él. Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es León? Yo no sé los he dicho-pregunto lentamente; de reojo vio como la chica pelinegra, se cubría el rostro con la palma de la mano, en un gesto de exasperación. La realización de algo se hizo presente en los mohines del rubio ojoazul que aun lo tenía cautivo con el brazo.

-Bueno…es que…-comenzó vacilante el rubio, pero era evidente que se acababa de inventar una mentira. Esperando que su suerte no empeorara mas, inmediatamente pateo con fuerza la espinilla del rubio oyendo un ¡oucchh! y torciendo su brazo se libero, echando a correr lo más rápido que pudo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde al mirar hacia atrás ya no lo seguían.

Después de eso juraría que vio a ese par por doquier, en el restaurant que trabajaba cuando se asomo para entregar un platillo y los vio en una mesa, observándolo; en el gimnasio, cuando caminaba por la calle, hasta cuando fue a recoger a su única sobrina a la escuela.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Incluso llego a pensar que el gobierno quería abducirlo, porque accidentalmente había descubierto alguno de sus secretos; sabía que era mala idea haber ido de camping con George al bosque, donde encontraron un edificio antiguo abandonado, de seguro fue eso…

No podía seguir así, ya no podía salir a la calle sin ver sobre su hombro con paranoia. Cuando llego al acuerdo con su problema, inmediatamente tomo el primer vuelo que lo sacara del país, necesitaba unas muy largas vacaciones sin películas sobre conspiraciones…

En resumen ese primer vuelo lo llevo a Irlanda, en el lugar tranquilamente alquilo la habitación de un hotel, se dispuso a hacer turismo y termino en un muy cómodo bar…

¡Ah si! le faltó decir que actualmente estaba secuestrado en este cómodo bar, junto con otros dos tipos que eran los dueños del lugar: Gwaine (¿Gwaine? ¿Actualmente quien le pone a su hijo el nombre de Gwaine?) Y Percival, por nada mas y nada menos que sus acosadores personales: El rubio de casi su misma edad y la pelinegra sensual.

-Si asi son la mayoría, me gustaría ser secuestrado más a menudo-dijo Gwaine a su lado, decididamente mirando a la chica de ojos verdes de nombre Morgana (o así se había presentado) mientras Arthur (el rubio) rodaba los ojos.

Que como se las habían arreglado contra tres hombres perfectamente capaces, para dejarlos amarrados en sus sillas y sin que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta? …Conspiración del gobierno…

_Una semana antes_

-Te juro Arthur que no sé cómo sobreviviste tantos años en Camelot. Ah sí, Merlín te protegía y hacia el trabajo sucio por ti-casi gritó Morgana poniendo una bolsa de hielo en la inflamada espinilla de su hermano.

-Por favor ten un poco de piedad, yo soy el que salió agredido-hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se recargaba en los cojines de su cama.

-No se supone que estas entrenado para estas situaciones, antes nunca te tomaban por sorpresa en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Tiene bastante tiempo que no entreno, ni siquiera he sostenido recientemente una espada…-

-Si lo olvide…-murmuro la pelinegra. A veces era tan fácil olvidarse de ciertas cosas, teniendo el doble de memorias se volvía confuso y más cuando las imágenes y situaciones se mezclaban.

-Como sea, ahora que haremos. Al parecer acabamos de asustar a león…-gruño el rubio.

-Mejor dicho _tú_ _acabas de arruinar nuestro tan elaborado plan…-_Morgana suspiro con cansancio-Pensé que al verte León iba a recuperar todos sus recuerdos, es obvio que es más difícil que eso-

-¿No puedes usar algún hechizo de memoria?-

Morgana estaba agradecida de que se hubieran puesto al día después de que Arthur recobrara sus recuerdos, ella le había hablado de todo lo que sabía y lo que había ocurrido a las sombras, donde el ex rey no se enteraba de nada, gracias a un poderoso brujo que siempre lo sobreprotegía; aunque había algunos vacios que era mejor que llenara Merlín. De igual modo era bastante extraño para los dos que estuvieran hablando de hechizos. Podía jurar que Arthur aun se estremecía al oír la palabra.

-Creo que te lo dije antes Arthur, a pesar de que cuando estaba en Camelot como sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, mis poderes eran formidables, en este momento no han vuelto a mi completamente. ¡Maldición! si solo tengo visiones y puedo hacer unos cuantos trucos-no quería sonar culpable, pero lo hizo.

-No es tu culpa…-el rubio susurro como si no quisiera ser oído, dándole un apretón a la mano de su hermana que sostenía el hielo en su pierna. Los labios rojos de la pelinegra sonrieron.

-Lo se, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme inútil…-

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

-Sabes lo he pensado durante bastante tiempo, Merlín seria una muy buena guía ahora-Morgana no pudo evitar que un nudo formara en su garganta, había pasado varias noches en vela pensando lo mismo.

-Sip lo sé-

-Quien iba a pensar que mi tonto siervo era mi más grande protector. Bueno digo en realidad no parecía uno. ¿Dónde estará?-

-No lo se Arthur…por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa y encontrarlo-

El ex rey de Camelot asintió con un gesto silencioso, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos sobre Guinevere, sus caballeros y épocas antiguas…aunque las que más destacaban eran sobre su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar preguntarse, porque constantemente estaba pensando en Merlín, esperando ansiosamente con algún extraño nerviosismo el día en volvieran a reunirse.

-Ya esta lo único que debemos hacer es seguir a León-su hermana interrumpió sus cavilaciones-Yo también lo extraño Arthur, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, él es parte importante de mi-agrego quedamente al notar la expresión en la cara del rubio.

-No estoy pensando en Merlín-negó fervientemente el ex rey

-Yo jamás dije el nombre de Merlín- Morgana sonrió cono el gato que se comió al canario.

Y entonces la persecución había comenzado…siguieron a león toda la semana tratando de hablar con él, más el hombre parecía evitarlos como la peste. Incluso creían que había adquirido un tic nervioso cada que los vislumbraba.

Al final de tan agitado acoso y siendo miembros de una importante empresa, donde se podían enterar de lo que quisieran, se encontraron con que León había decidido salir del país.

-Debemos seguirlo a Irlanda-

-Y después de eso que…no tenemos manera de que recuerde. Debemos considerarnos afortunados de que no llamara a la policía o contratara un detective. Aunque no me extraña la vida de león es más bien aburrida-

-Vamos Morgs no todos podemos ser diseñadores y asistir a fiesta tras fiesta-ambos hablaban en voz baja, casi susurrando en la oficina de Arthur-y volviendo al tema si lo dejamos de seguir estaremos perdiendo un tiempo valioso-

-Lo que te quiero decir, Arthur-Morgana levanto la voz-es que no he encontrado la manera de que recuerden-

-¿Chicos que planean?-una mujer rubia entro en la oficina sin molestarse en tocar, sonriendo a los dos con complicidad.

-Nada mamá-sonrió Arthur, cada que veía a la mujer no podía evitar sentirse muy afortunado, en esta vida tenía a su madre Igraine a su lado.

-Arthur, cariño que te he dicho sobre mentir-ella se acercó abrazándolo- además soy su madre, creen que no se cuando se quieren meter en problemas-

-Igraine crees que Uther, nos permita ausentarnos un tiempo-

-Morgana, querida ya sabes que me puedes decir mamá, después de todo hemos estado juntas desde que eras pequeña y créeme que tu padre tendrá roto el corazón si sabe que le llamas Uther-la rubia abrazo a Morgana y le beso la cabeza-Parece que interrumpí algo los dejo, no olviden que prometieron comer conmigo, no se preocupen hablare con su padre-les quiño un ojo y salió dejando el cuarto impregnado del aroma fresco de su perfume.

-¡Si! Con la ayuda de tu mamá, ya no tendremos que responder ante Uther-la pelinegra comenzó a planear en su cabeza.

-¿Lo sigues odiando? A nuestro padre me refiero-pregunto serio Arthur. Morgana lo miro profundamente, sus ojos se nublaron con melancolía

-Como te dije antes Arthur, las cosas que pasaron no pueden cambiarse, todos tomamos decisiones erróneas, la sangre de muchas personas inocentes están sobre nuestras manos. Ya no estoy dispuesta a guiarme por la venganza o la ira, nos han dado otra oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla. El camino que tomamos Merlin, yo, incluso Uther es muy solo, no se lo deseo a nadie-

Los ojos verdes que Arthur tan bien conocía, brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas, la voz de Morgana se volvió áspera pero siguió hablando.

-Hay bastantes cosas que no puedo olvidar y que aun me duelen, por mi parte Uther ya está perdonado-una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, de inmediato la pelinegra la limpio con fuerza

El ex rey de Camelot le dio una sonrisa compresiva y abandonando su silla, hizo algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Abrazo a su hermana. La había extrañado tanto, su inteligencia, su fuerza, su amistad.

-Pero debes saber algo Arthur, no todas las personas piensan lo mismo que yo, si Uther renació se debe a algo, lastimo a demasiada gente y tomo la vida de muchos de los nuestros, los que poseían magia, a pesar de ser inocentes. Puede que alguien mas no lo perdone-

El simple comentario dejo a Arthur con muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué habían regresado? Era la más perturbadora.

_Día presente._

Tomaron el mismo avión que León (por supuesto que evitaron que el los viera, escondidos en la primera clase). Después de 1 hora 20 min. Y una película de cine europeo alternativo, llegaron a tiempo para el desayuno en un lujoso hotel.

Siguiendo a un cierto caballero rizos rubios, visitaron la fortaleza de los reyes (donde Arthur no pudo evitar posar para una foto), la prisión de Kilmanhain Gaol y la iglesia de san patricio.

Respiraron el aire puro de las montañas y el Belfast castle(-En serio Arthur, no te puedo estar tomando todas las fotografías que quieras o vamos a perder de vista a Leon)Después de una comida decente en el parque st. Stephe´s Green, siguieron al rubio hombre hasta el temple bar, donde visito bar tras bar hasta que cayó la noche y entro en un cómodo lugar, más del tipo tradicional, llamado _"el caballero"._

Las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar…

_Hace una hora._

El día de Gwaine comenzó como cualquier otro en donde se hacía cargo de su taberna. Sabía que el atenderla era el trabajo perfecto para él.

Quedo huerfano desde los 3 años, sus padres, su única familia, murieron en un accidente de autos. El gobierno de Inglaterra lo iba a mandar a un orfanato; para su gran suerte una de las compañías más poderosas _"Albión" _lo apadrino, pudo tener una buena niñez con unos buenos padres de acogida. _"Albion" _patrocino su escuela y sus gastos, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, pero sabiendo que el estudio no era de sus virtudes dio las gracias y declino la oferta.

Había visto pocas veces a su benefactor un hombre llamado Kil Draig, presidente de la compañía, como rasgo notable tenía una voz profunda de locutor de radio y unos ojos ambarinos que a la luz casi brillaban con dorado.

Como sea le daba gracias a dios, al destino o lo que fuera que lo hubiesen puesto en el camino de tal benefactor.

Cuando alcanzo la mayoría de edad(bueno antes de que fuera mayor, pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie)encontró su vocación las tabernas…y se prometió que algún día tendría una propia. Trabajo bastante en donde quiera que lo aceptaran; fue en uno de esos empleos que conoció a Percy, el venia una ciudad rural, había algo en el que le resultaba familiar, desde entonces fueron inseparables.

Un sueño personal, se convirtió en uno compartido…hasta hace poco salieron de Inglaterra para abrir su bar en Irlanda y allí estaba su sueño echo realidad…

Y aunque su día inicio como cualquier otro, pronto le fue demostrado que no iba a ser convencional. Estaba seguro que los sucesos que lo traerían a donde estaba ahorita (amarrado a una silla) empezaron con un halcón peregrino que lo seguía desde su casa.

A la mejor era absurdo pensar en que un Merlin, fue el detonante de lo más raro que le había acontecido hasta hoy; en su defensa podía decir que fue algo así como un presentimiento, como cuando el aire está estancado en algún lugar y de repente se rompe lo que lo detenía y fluye libremente.

Perdió de vista al ave durante unas horas, más al caer la noche creyó verlo en el farol enfrente de su bar, incluso se lo comentó a Percy. Este halcón mostraba unos hábitos bastante extraños para uno de su especie, tranquilizo sus sospechas pensando que quizás era mascota de alguna persona y había escapado.

El bar estaba lleno, cuando un hombre de casi su misma edad, de rizos rubios entro. Se veía un poco nervioso el pobre, Gwaine le atendió y le dio la primer cerveza gratis, era notorio que no era del país y que necesitaba con urgencia un par de sus bebidas más fuertes.

Los clientes fueron saliendo poco a poco, ingreso un par que le llamo la atención de inmediato, él rubio de ojos azules con porte y ella pelinegra de unos ojos verdes peligrosos, la chica más sensual que había visto, y eso es decir mucho, ya que Gwaine era un hombre de chicas, si saben lo que quiere decir.

Miraban mucho en dirección al tipo de rubio que estaba actualmente ahogándose en alcohol; hasta que Gwaine se acercó a preguntar que les apetecía y aprovechando coquetear con la chica, al mirarlo la realización les lleno el rostro.

-¿Gwaine?-el rubio hablo sin salir de su sorpresa

-A la orden, disculpa ¿nos conocemos de algún lugar? digo, no me sorprendería, soy popular-agrego refiriéndose más a la chica.

El bar quedo vacío en el transcurso de su coqueteo. Dado que los dos no salían de su asombro, les ofreció su mejor trago.

-Hey Percy, dos armaduras para nuestros clientes-

No creía que una persona pudiera estar más sorprendida, pero al ver a Percy lo estuvieron.

-¿Percival?-pregunto el mismo chico rubio.

-¡Ustedes!-grito el tipo de rizos rubios. Se levantó para ir a enfrentarlos-¡No se nada del gobierno!-

-Alto allí…- subio las palmas de las manos en gesto de paz, Percy se acercó para ayudar a detener la disputa-sería mejor si todos nos tranquilizamos, me pagan las bebidas y van a arreglar sus cosas a otro lugar-

Fue donde todo salió mal…

La chica se levantó, juraba que había visto brillar sus ojos en dorado, el rubio pedante se lanzó a atrapar al otro rubio, todo fue tan rápido, terminando en Percy, el de rizos rubios de nombre León y él, atados a unas sillas. Que como había sucedido, no tenía explicación y menos con un hombre como Percy de su lado, alto y con mucho musculo. Estas personas o eran agentes del gobierno como gritaba Leon o todo era obra de la magia…

Morgana no quería que todo se saliera de control, sin embargo siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba cansada de seguir a león que manera de acabar todo que matando tres pájaros de un tiro.

No esperaba ni en un millón de años encontrar a los otro dos caballeros en este lugar, sus ultimos informes de hace dos meses era que seguían en Inglaterra; no es que se iba a quejar.

Su magia reacciono por si sola y el resultado eran tres caballeros sin forma de moverse y nadie que los molestara con un bar cerrado.

-Ahora que hacemos Morgs, porque a mi ya se me acabaron las ideas-le susurro Arthur.

-Si así son la mayoría, me gustaría ser secuestrado más a menudo-dijo Gwaine mirándola de manera que pretendía ser sexy, perdió su poder al estar atado. Arthur rodo los ojos.

-Miren chicos esto no es un secuestro ni nada…-trato de tranquilizarlos Arthur

-Pues a mi me parece lo contrario...-lo interrumpió León de nuevo intentando zafarse.

-Solo queremos charlar-lo ignoro el ex rey-les voy a contar algo que les va a sonar un poco loco, en realidad muy loco…-

-Deja de dar vueltas, amigo-lo corto Percival

La pelinegra tuvo el impulso repentino de mirar por las rendijas del ventanal, directo al farol de la calle. Un ave de plumas marrones y pecho blanco, miraba directamente a ella, sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia.

En el momento que se quedaron viéndose entre si, sintió como el flujo de la magia tomaba su lugar alrededor de ella, como el destino era entretejido de nuevo.

Oyó claramente dos palabras como si las hubieran susurrado en su oído: _Hælan Gemynd._

_- _Hælan Gemynd-pronuncio concentrándose en su magia, tocando con ella a los tres caballeros.

El halcón voló…aseguraba que lo último que vio fue una pupila dorada que brillaba en la noche.

-Princesa ¿No es ella nuestra enemiga?-

-Su majestad ¿esta bien? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Arthur rio y corrió a abrazarlos, se detuvo antes de dejar su dignidad, nunca había estado tan contento de ser llamado princesa por Gwaine o que León le dijera Majestad en vez de Arthur, o el silencio de Percival.

-Chicos se los explicare más adelante, Morgs puedes ayudarme con las ataduras-

Sus ojos brillaron en dorado y las cuerdas cayeron por si solas, dejando tres hombres un poco sorprendidos e incomodos.

Arthur no le dio importancia, tenia de vuelta a tres de sus mejore caballeros, sus amigos…

* * *

Hælan Gemynd: regresar memoria.

Estuvo un poco larga, espero que les haya gustado.

criticas, comentarios?


	3. Here, There and Everywhere part 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen la tardanza. Como siempre Merlin no me pertenece, solo estoy jugando un rato con los personajes.

* * *

-Este es el plan: Vamos a ir por Guinevere y Elyan, les hacemos recuperar sus recuerdos y nos dedicamos a buscar a nuestro brujo favorito…-

-¿Quién diría que Merlin era un hechicero? Me siento un poco dejado fuera, por mi mejor amigo-murmuro Gwaine dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Gwaine tenemos que centrarnos…-

-Y que estuvo todo este tiempo defendiendo Camelot, mi punto de vista sobre la brujería de seguro ha cambiado- agrego León.

-Si bueno podrán ponerse todos girly una vez que lo encon…-

-Además de hacer todo el trabajo solo, sin que nadie lo reconociera. Ahora entiendo porque después de tu muerte no regreso a Camelot-Percival encontró muy interesante mirar la mesa de madera de su bar.

-Chicos de verdad tenemos que repasar el pl…¿Merlín no regreso a Camelot después de mi muerte?-

Gwaine y Arthur miraban atentos a sus compañeros caballeros, esperando toda la historia, León y Percival se dirigieron sus ojos uno al otro, nerviosamente ignorando la pregunta del rubio ex rey.

-¿Qué demonios paso? No van a salir de aquí hasta explicar todo.

-Chicos ¿no les interesaría modelar para una nueva línea de ropa masculina?-

Toda la atención se centró en Morgana, habían olvidado que seguía con ellos. La pelinegra dibujaba en una libreta de bocetos, sin tomar en cuenta la expresión incrédula de Arthur, junto otras mezclas de temor y desconfianza de tres caballeros.

-Morgs aquí estamos tratando de agilizar las cosas…-le espeto Arthur-si fueras tan amable de contribuir con ideas, en vez de estar diseñando tu nueva línea de ropa se te agradecería…-Los demás observaron al rubio ex rey, como si en cualquier momento fuera a convertirse en rana, por oponerse a una poderosa hechicera que acababa de recuperar sus poderes.

-Yo ya contribuí con mi parte, te ayude a explicarles lo que había pasado y a dar información de mis investigaciones…Por dios dejen de mirarme así, no voy a hacer explotar a nadie-la pelinegra arrugo el ceño

-Perdónanos si en este momento no te creemos-dijo con sarcasmo Gwaine-pero estarás de acuerdo en que tu largo historial con nosotros no es precisamente un camino de rosas-

-Bueno, no los hare explotar aun…aunque déjame decirte que no tienes otra opción más que confiar en mí, yo tengo toda la información que necesitan para localizar a los otros-los ojos verdes de Morgana refulgieron con ira-

-¿Que prueba puedes dar de que no vas a traicionarnos como antes?-pregunto Percy

-Ninguna, no puedo darles ninguna; ustedes deciden, confiar en mi o quedarse fuera-lanzo con amargura la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión.

-Yo confió en ella-Arthur les llamo la atención, hablo con firmeza y sinceridad Morgana le lanzo una mirada agradecida.

-No creo princesa, que seas el más adecuado ejemplo, tu y yo terminamos muertos gracias a ella, por si no lo recuerdas-Gwaine tomo otra cerveza y la vacío de un trago.

-Si tú confías en lady Morgana, yo estoy contigo sir-

-Gracias León-le sonrió Arthur-Gwaine no podemos darte pruebas de que puedes confiar en nosotros, pero si quieres encontrar a Merlín y saber porque regresamos, tienes que hacerlo-el rubio, león y Morgana, lo observaron esperando sus respuesta.

Gwaine soltó un hondo suspiro, paso sus dedos por el puente de la nariz, había días en que era mejor no levantarse de la cama y hoy era uno de esos. Preguntó a Percy con la mirada, Resoplo divertido, después de encontrar cualquier cosa que estaba buscando en el caballero más grande.

-¿Gwaine?-le insto Arthur por una respuesta.

-Estamos contigo Princess…demonios, nunca pensé que diría esto, extraño tremendamente a Merlín-

-A estas alturas creo que todos lo hacemos-la pelinegra sonrió levemente, Gwaine se acomodó su cabello castaño con una sacudida, mientras los demás asentían-especialmente Arthur, parece que perdió a su otra mitad-el rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermana, los caballeros lo miraron pícaramente (excepto León claro, aguanto las ganas de burlarse de su rey)

-Pobre Gwen…-se arriesgó el castaño de cabellos ondulados, mientras se rascaba la barbilla-por otra parte siempre supe que tenías algo para Merlín; por favor, si nomas les faltaba tocarse las manos y la sesión de besos-

-Gwaine no es el momento de tus tonterías…Ahora que decían sobre que Merlín no volvió a Camelot-el ex-rey no pudo ocultar su ligero sonrojo, lo que causo que los chicos y Morgana no dejaran de reír.

León y Percival intercambiaron miradas, tenían la esperanza de que Arthur se olvidaría de preguntar, evidentemente no lo hizo.

-Solo volvió una vez. Antes de que te diga todo sir, déjame explicar las circunstancias que llevaron a lo que estoy a punto de contar…Percy puedes añadir cualquier cosa que me falte decir-

El caballero fornido de cabello corto asintió.

-Sir…-León se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, por una carta de que Merlín mando a la reina y por el testimonio de los hechos de Percival, él dio fe de que todo lo que decía la carta era cierto, su siervo jamás se presentó. Ese día su majestad la Reina no solo perdió a su esposo, sino a su mejor amigo también. A pesar de que interrogo a Gayo con lágrimas en los ojos varias veces, el médico de la corte, aunque abatido por la pérdida del rey y de varios caballeros, no dio ninguna pista del paradero de su pupilo…-

-Todos estábamos seguros de que Gayo sabía algo, no obstante lo negó hasta el final-agrego Percy

-La carta fue leída ante los últimos de la mesa redonda original, fueron palabras muy conmovedoras las de Merlín- siguió león-no sé cómo tuvo el coraje de hacerse cargo de su amigo y rey en sus últimos momentos sin flaquear-

-Créeme que estaba llorando como toda una chica en esos ultimo momentos…-Arthur añadió con cariño y melancolía en sus ojos

-Después de eso no supimos nada de Merlín, excepto rumores. Debes comprender señor, la reina estaba muy dolida por tu muerte y la partida de Merlín, nada podía sacarla de su profundo pesar. Tú más que nadie sabe que en un estado tan agitado, tan pesaroso, hacemos cosas impulsados por el rencor, que en otras circunstancias no haríamos…-

-A qué quieres llegar con esto León…-pregunto Morgana atenta, tenía la certeza de que lo siguiente que oyera no le iba a gustar.

-La reina desarrollo un odio comparable, con el del difunto rey Uther por la magia…-explico Percival contrito

Los otros tres ocupantes del solitario bar que no sabían nada de eso, hasta ahora, se quedaron en shock.

-Estas seguro que nos referimos a Gwen, la dulce Gwen que conocemos, el alma más bondadosa-Morgana puso en palabras los pensamientos de Arthur.

-Si…la reina Guinevere, que subió al trono después de la muerte de su esposo el rey Arthur. Y que sabiendo que Mordred antiguo caballero de la mesa redonda, druida y lady Morgana; tuvieron que ver con la muerte de su cónyuge, comenzó a ejecutar a todo portador de magia-afirmo Percy.

-Gayo y los pocos caballeros originales que quedaban (entre ellos Percival y yo) tratamos de detener, de aconsejarle que otra gran purga no era lo que la estabilidad de Camelot necesitaba, la gente no se merecía vivir en el temor; pero como ya dije el dolor y la ira nos hacen hacer cosas disparatadas que no siempre son las mejores-

Gwaine y Morgana tenían la boca abierta, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

-No intentaron detenerla…-presiono Arthur, no queriendo creer que su pacífica Guinevere, el amor de su vida la persona mas paciente, misericordiosa y justa, sería capaz de eso; sobre todo con lo ocurriso con su padre.

-Su majestad no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Gayo-Percy dijo perdiéndose en sus nuevos recuperados recuerdos-hubo una única persona que la detuvo, antes de que llegara a cobrarse más vidas inocentes-

Morgana imaginaba quien era esa persona, de cualquier forma quiso oírlo de los labios de los caballeros.

-Merlín…-declaro León

-¿Merlín?-

-Si señor…Merlín. Fue justo antes de que todos los rumores se extendieran a los reinos vecinos, sobre la purga de la que era foco Camelot; Merlín llego pidiendo una audiencia con la reina…-

-¿Qué Paso en esa audiencia?-

-No lo sé, sir. Solo la propia reina y Merlín saben de lo que hablaron, fue privada, ni nosotros ni Gayo, podíamos estar presente. Lo único que podemos decirle, es que la reina recibió a Merlín con los brazos abiertos, después de su encuentro, su ex siervo salió, con más presencia y dignidad de la que le he visto nunca, nos saludó calurosamente, con su sonrisa habitual, ante nuestras preguntas dejo claro que no regresaría a Camelot y se fue, desapareció de nuevo…-

-Encontramos a la reina llorando en el trono, pidiendo que le trajéramos a Merlín, está por más decir que no lo hayamos jamás. Des pues de eso las leyes que castigaban a los portadores y el uso de la magia fueron abolidas. Gracias a esa reunión Camelot llego a sus años dorados, aunque fue duro aceptar la convivencia con los portadores de magia, el pueblo puso mucho de su parte, para que el reino fuera prospero-termino León

-Incluso tuvimos un Mago de la corte…-comento Percy riéndose junto con su compañero caballero de rizos rubios.

Había tantas cosas que tenía que preguntarle a Guinevere y a Merlín cuando los encontrara, que no sabría por dónde empezar. Una vez más Camelot había estado en deuda con Merlín.

-Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a nuestros amigos…-el de pelo oscuro, ondulado y un poco largo, casi les ordenó

-Es lo que he estado tratando de decirles, toda la noche y parte de la madrugada-Arthur hizo un mohín.

-Mejor dicho, Arthur quiere reencontrarse con Gwen-el rubio se ruborizo como tomate.

Morgana no pudo evitar reírse de él, seguida por los caballeros. El ex rey trato de parecer resentido, no funciono, los acompaño riéndose de si mismo.

-Bien, alta sacerdotisa de la antigua religión…-se burló Arthur-donde están el resto y que es lo siguiente que vamos a hacer-

-Espero que les guste Escocia porque ahí nos dirigimos-

A Arthur lo lleno un sentimiento de anticipación, por fin se reuniría con Guinevere y seguir su relación, ya no tendría que estar sola.

Morgana vio el rostro esperanzado de su hermano, sabía que tenía que contarle el otro asunto sobre Gwen, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, era mejor que Arthur lo viera con sus mismos ojos aunque doliera.

* * *

Mordred observaba atentamente al joven desgarbado, que hacia trabajar con agilidad, las máquinas de café y la cocina. Había sentido el momento en que el flujo de magia cambio, justo antes de entrar al trabajo.

Era imposible pasar por desapercibido toda esa cantidad, no entendía porque Emrys estaba tan tranquilo, casi como si no le importara.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, el destino tomaba su curso, los caballeros y el único y futuro rey, se reunían; Morgana los seguía buscando y encontrando.

Era hora de hacer su movimiento. Aunque le había prometido a Emrys no intervenir, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Debía inmiscuirse sin que su jefe pelinegro, se diera cuenta.

Sin esperarlo un joven de cabellos color paja más alto que Merlín, entro por la puerta de atrás del café, acercándose con una gran sonrisa, tipo comercial de televisión, camino directo al chico desgarbado en la cocina.

Tomo a Emrys por la cintura exigiendo su atención, beso la mejilla del ojiazul larguirucho en forma de saludo. Comenzó a charlar efusivo una vez que el pelinegro cocinero solo tenía ojos para él.

El sujeto no podía haber llegado el momento más oportuno, era una muy buena distracción para el joven de orejas adorables, mientras Mordred hacia su parte.

Le daría un empujoncito en la dirección correcta a Morgana. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Al ver la misma expresión imperturbable de Emrys, su piel pálida y sus rasgos fae, sublimes, se preguntó por milésima vez si Emrys seguía siendo humano. Tan solo el aire que lo rodeaba, el brillo de sus ojos azules electrizantes lo hacían parecer más una criatura de mítica, proveniente de alguna leyenda.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba con Emrys, aun viviendo los últimos 4 años con él; cada día veía menos del humano y más del ser de magia. Esperaba que la otra cara de la moneda devolviera al antiguo Merlín.

-Darcy…me prestas tu computadora para mandar una información urgente-pidió a su compañera de trabajo antes de poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Guinevere siempre había deseado dejar su hogar. No porque lo odiase sino que estaba segura que una vida tranquila no era para ella; diario se preguntaba que le tenía deparado el destino.

Algunas veces envidiaba a su hermano Elyan, él había tenido la oportunidad de irse a buscar su propio camino, mientras que Gwen (como gustaba que le dijeran) siendo la buena hija, decidió quedarse, no podía dejar a su padre solo.

Se hizo cargo del negocio familiar hasta que su Tom falleció, dejándola una vez más desolada, si bien Elyan volvió, no dejaba de sentirse como una extraña.

Para cuando pudo salir, experimentar emocionantes nuevos entornos; nada era suficiente para llenar ese deseo, ese vacío que la ataba y que la obligo a volver a casa, sentía la falta de algo y mientras no tuviera ese "algo" no podía estar completa, solo soñaba con lo que sería…

Entonces lo conoció…cabellos cortos castaños, los ojos chocolate mas amables que pudieran existir, muy apuesto, con una caballerosidad innata.

Cada que se tocaban las chispas volaban entre ellos, con él se sentía completa, desaparecía ese vacío, era la personificación de sus deseos y cada minuto con este hombre era emocionante de una forma única.

Lance era lo que su alma siempre había buscado…

Fue la casualidad la que los reunió, lance diría que el destino; lo que fuera le daba las gracias.

Una de sus amigas de la infancia, inicio trabajando en la escuela de la pequeña ciudad, Gwen siempre iba a visitarla o llevarle sus célebres cupcakes para el desayuno; una mañana se topó con Lance el maestro de piano, fue como reencontrarse con una parte perdida de ella misma, sintió que lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás (lance bromeaba diciendo que se encontraron en una de sus reencarnaciones, obvio no creía eso)

Se siguieron viendo, a menudo el hombre apuesto de cabellos castaños, pasaría por su florería llevándole una taza de té en vaso térmico, o un café con leche. Buscarían cualquier excusa para encontrarse, hasta que Lance pudo reunir el coraje para preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

Un año después seguían en una relación y actualmente daban su paseo de todas las tardes por el parque, tomados de la mano, planeando su futura vida juntos. Una boda sencilla junto al mar, un viaje romántico a la toscana deseado por los dos, una casita cómoda blanca con un perro pastor alemán…

Su apuesto novio la beso tiernamente, ella entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello, intercambiaron promesas tontas y susurros de te amo.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que frente a ellos un hombre rubio de ojos azules, los miraba en shock y si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía hasta diría que con una expresión rota y herida.

_Hælan Gemynd _murmuro alguien atrás de ellos, un torrente de imágenes lleno su cabeza, sintió tensar a Lancelot en sus brazos, dedujo que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Arthur…-el nombre salió de sus labios, recordaba al joven rubio, rey de Camelot y su marido.

Soltando a Lancelot corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Arthur, sus lágrimas cayeron sin poder detenerlas. Su antiguo esposo no le regreso el gesto, comprendió lo que pasaba, Arthur la había visto besando a Lancelot, diciéndole que lo amaba.

Se quedó sin palabras, a pesar de la felicidad que la inundaba al encontrar a una persona muy querida.

-Creo que debemos encontrar un lugar mejor para charlar-una voz conocida desvió su atención de Arthur.

Morgana luciendo más linda que nunca, León, Percival y Gwaine, observaban con asombro entre lancelot y ella.

Lancelot su querido Lancelot, Arthur su amado esposo.

-Un placer Verla de nuevo majestad…-León hizo una inclinación. Percival solo la saludo con un gesto, Gwaine la abrazo.

-Ya no soy la reina, León…-

El comentario junto con el espectáculo que había puesto con Lancelot (antes de recuperar sus recuerdos) fue malinterpretado, el rubio ex rey apretó la mandíbula. Mirando asesinamente a Lancelot que saludaba efusivo a sus compañeros caballeros.

-Sir…es un gusto verlo de nuevo-saludo lance a Arthur sin acobardarse y con la mirada fija.

-Estoy de acuerdo Morgs, tenemos que hablar de inmediato…-respondió Arthur con voz fría.

* * *

El pequeño restaurant que habían elegido, estaba lleno del olor del café y de las malteadas.

Siete personas rodeaban una de las mesas, el silencio era cargado, nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Morgana, león y Percival sorbían de sus bebidas, solo para mantener la boca ocupada; Arthur miraba a ningún lado, Gwen dividía su atención entre Lance y Arthur, Lancelot entre Gwen y el ex rey. Gwaine solo se entretenía con el nuevo giro de las cosas.

-Te ves muy bien Gwen y tu Lancelot-Morgana comenzó la charla, no soportando más aquella tensión opresiva.

-Morgana…-era obvio que la chica de piel oscura, quería preguntar sobre la presencia de su antigua señora, entre Arthur y los caballeros, aunque se guardó sus preguntas, no era el lugar.

Los demás asintieron en Lancelot, era evidente que se alegraban de ver de nuevo a uno de los mejores caballeros, sobre todo ahora que Morgana les había explicado que el Lance que trato con ellos y que anteriormente logro que Gwen fuera desterrada, no era el caballero de ojos chocolate en realidad, solo una marioneta con la misma piel.

Arthur también lo sabía, por lo que no era pretexto, para que le dirigiera esas miradas desconfiadas.

-ok muy bien ¿Qué haces aquí Morgana?-la chica de rizos negros no se pudo resistir más-la última vez que nos encontramos querías matarnos a todos-

-Te lo explicare más adelante Gwen, hemos venido por ustedes y por Elyan, para regresarles los recuerdos perdidos de su anterior vida, no puedes culpar a alguien cuando no se acuerda de quien era…-dijo mirando decididamente a Arthur.

El ex rey rubio suspiro, Morgs tenía razón, no podía culpar a Guinevere o a Lancelot, no tenían sus recuerdos, eso lo entendía, solo eran dos personas que se atraían entre si, no habían sido la reina y el primer caballero con una historia escandalosa de amor acuestas. Ya sabía eso. Lo que dolía, era lo que vio en los ojos de ambos cuando se miraban, en el reflejo de sus pupilas era un amor real; cuando una persona es tu todo y no te importa nadie más que ella.

Veía las chispas al tocarse, veía la devoción en los ojos de Lancelot, parecían dos partes de un todo. Alguna vez él se sintió así. Amaba enormemente a Guinevere, no sabía si podía competir con el lazo que compartían ella y su caballero.

-Ok, me parece que ustedes tres tienen mucho de que hablar…es mejor si arreglan sus asuntos mientras nosotros vamos por Elyan-sugirió Gwaine, si bien no lo creían, el caballero de la sonrisa del millón (no esperen ese era Merlín) sabia cuando estaban interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Buena idea, my lady ¿podría dar la dirección de Elyan?-Leon pidió cuando ya todos los que debían dejar de interferir (según su punto de vista) estaban de pie listos para irse.

-Un momento ¿Dónde está Merlín?-pregunto Lancelot mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de su amigo. La ex reina hizo una mueca culpable, mientras escribía la dirección de Elyan, confirmando las palabras de Percy y león sobre la segunda gran purga.

-Eso es parte de la información que oirán después, ahora tienen asuntos importantes. Arthur, regresamos aquí en una hora-la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión le lanzo una expresión cargada de significado; Arthur no pudo descifrarla.

Una vez solos los tres, el silencio ahogante continúo…

-Señor, no quisimos ofender…-lancelot tan honorable como siempre, salio en defensa.

-¿Amas a Guinevere Lancelot?-el ex rey lo interrumpió.

Se miraron a los ojos ambos estudiándose, midiéndose.

-Si…-contesto el caballero sin apartar sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula. Arthur vio el fuego en sus ojos. Desvió su atención a Guinevere, no necesito preguntarle nada.

-Arthur…no teníamos nuestros recuerdos…-comenzó ella a excusarse.

-Lo se Guinevere, como también sé que amas a Lancelot…Quiero que me escuches lo pasado es pasado, estamos de vuelta en una nueva vida, donde podemos tomar nuevas decisiones. Hoy te dejo libre para elegir…-

Los otros dos ocupantes no lo perdieron de vista incrédulos. El rubio casi quería reírse, seguro que si Merlín estuviera presente sabría que hacer. Merlín su protector, su lindo amigo. ¿Lindo? Trato de no quebrarse la cabeza, queriendo averiguar cómo su cerebro había puesto la palabra al instante de pensar en Merlín.

La de piel oscura no pudo retener sus lágrimas más.

-No te pido que elijas ahorita…solo cuando estés preparada-dirigiéndose a Lancelot dijo-A ti Lance te doy la mano como tu rival, ten por seguro que luchare por Guinevere-

Lance sonrió, se estrecharon las manos en señal de promesa y juego limpio.

-Me alegra de que nos reunamos de nuevo, con una habilidad como la tuya de nuestro lado Lancelot, cualquier cosa que enfrentemos será más fácil de vencer. Antes tenemos que encontrar a Merlín para averiguar que está pasando…-

-No saben dónde está, sir-el castaño mostro preocupación por su viejo amigo.

-No, queríamos reunirlos a todos para buscarlo; pero es mejor que esperemos a todos para explicarle también a Elyan, Morgs es mejor en eso que yo-

-¿Asi que ahora esta de nuestro lado?-pregunto dudosa Gwen

-Yo confió en ella si es a lo que te refieres, como dije antes, tenemos la oportunidad de tomar nuevas decisiones-

Gwen dejó caer el tema, platicaron de naderías, esperando la llegada de los demás. Arthur miro la interacción de su ex esposa y su caballero, preguntándose porque aunque le dolía verlos no era tan intenso como lo hubiera creído antes; amaba a Guinevere como su propia vida; pensándolo bien sintió más dolor al descubrir que Merlín no estaba junto a él ni en cualquier lugar de ser hallado pronto, que el ver a su ex reina y Lance besándose. ¿Que había cambiado en su corazón?

El no saber la respuesta lo enojaba, extrañaba terriblemente a Merlín, no obstante era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra. Días después._

Uther Penn convoco a una reunión y necesitaba a Arthur presente, después de todo, su hijo era el vicepresidente de Industrias Camelot.

Había esperado con ansias el día en que su corporación y "Albión" una de las compañías más poderosas de Inglaterra y del mundo, se unieran. En ese momento nada podía echarle a perder su ánimo, ni siquiera el poco interés de su hijo en el contrato.

Kil Draig el presidente de "Albión" leyó junto con sus abogados todas las clausulas y firmo. Todos en la mesa directiva aplaudieron. Esa unión auguraba prosperidad y cambios provechosos.

Uther y Draig se dieron la mano. Justo cuando los ojos ambarinos de Draig se cruzaron con los de Uther, una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió. Miles de imágenes y sentimientos lo marearon, tanto que tuvo que tomar su asiento para no caerse.

-¿Estas bien Uther?-pregunto Draig

-¿Estas bien padre?-se acercó de inmediato Arthur

-Si, solo que estos días he tenido mucho trabajo-mintió observando con una nueva luz todo su alrededor, con los recuerdos de Uther Pendragón, antiguo rey de Camelot.

-Debes cuidarte Uther, _después de todo solo se vive una vez_…-Kil Draig le dio media sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?- Tal vez había oído mal, pero las palabras del presidente de "Albión" parecían insinuar algo. Se rio de sí mismo, no podía ser posible, solo estaba siendo paranoico.

-_Solo decía que te cuides_…Nosotros ya nos retiramos, es mejor posponer la celebración para otro día, ya que estes mejor, además surgieron muchas cosas, es difícil cuidar adolescentes y mi sobrina me espera…-Draig lo saludo una última vez

-Tienes razón socio, disculpa los problemas-Uther paso la palma de la mano por su frente.

-Padre ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-Si, Arthur mi hijo-Uther abrazo fuertemente a Arthur, lo había perdido tanto.

* * *

Morgana iba directo a la oficina de Arthur, habían planeado reunirse en su apartamento, donde actualmente se hospedaban algunos ex caballeros de la mesa redonda, seguirían con su búsqueda infructuosa de cierto brujo escurridizo.

-Señorita Morgana, es un placer verla-

Se topó cara a cara con el presidente de "Albión", aunque el hombre era misterioso tenía una tranquilizante aura a su alrededor. Arthur solia decir que el tipo le daba escalofríos, Morgana sentía una extraña familiaridad cada que lo veía.

-El placer es mío Señor Draig-

-He oído que lanzara una nueva línea de sus diseños…A mi sobrina le encantan, creo que es una gran admiradora de toda su marca-le dijo con una sonrisa antigua.

-¿Tiene una sobrina?-la pelinegra nunca había oído al respecto

-Si, se llama Ai es creo que dos años más joven que usted-el hombre rio al parecer de una broma personal-De hecho tengo dos sobrinos, son mis únicos familiares-

-Me encantaría conocerlos…-dijo con sinceridad la ojiverde

-Le diré a Ai, de seguro se pondrá eufórica. En cuanto a mi sobrino, el actualmente está en Norteamérica, en la universidad-Morgana asintió interesada, siempre era bueno conocer nuevas personas y más si les gustaban sus diseños-a menudo discuto con él, no me visita lo suficiente, vive en Providence Rhode Island, bonito lugar, genial (como dirían los jóvenes de hoy) para unas vacaciones. De hecho señorita, le aconsejo que visite el lugar no se arrepentirá-sonrió mostrando sus dientes ligeramente afilados, con unas últimas palabras se despidió.

Tomando el ascensor con su sequito de abogados, se perdió de vista.

Una idea se incrusto en la mente de Morgana, de esos impulsos que tienes que efectuar en el momento o te molestan en la parte de atrás de tu mente todo el día.

Corrió a la oficina de Arthur, abriendo sus cuentas y sus correos, los leyó con cuidado. Esa misma mañana al revisarlos, un anuncio de la Universidad Brown, apareció como por arte de magia en su correo.

Sin remitente, solo enviado de Providence, Rhode Island, donde estaba la misma universidad.

El presentimiento la embargo, saco el celular de su bolso, marcando a su investigador privado (hacker).

-Emma…soy yo Morgana…te hablo para pedirte que investigues un lugar, se trata de Providence, Rhode Island, presta atención especial a la universidad, averigua si alguien con las características que antes te mencione vive allí-

Cerró el celular después de la confirmación del otro lado de la línea y espero a Arthur impaciente, deseando que la respuesta a sus investigaciones no tardara.

-Morgs ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la privacidad de mi computadora?-Arthur entro por la puerta de cristal-sabes, nuestro padre está actuando extraño-continuo sin esperar una respuesta.

Un nuevo correo llego a su cuenta super-secretisima.

-Puedes creer que hizo lo que nunca…-

-Arthur puedes guardar silencio por un minuto-

La pelinegra abrió el archivo que obviamente era la información que Emma localizó. Se topó de inmediato con la imagen de la persona que busco durante años.

No era tan tonta como para pensar que así de fácil lo encontró, alguien le había ayudado…

El rostro elfico familiar de Cabellos negros desordenados, piel pálida y ojos azul intenso. No había cambiado en nada de su apariencia. Ni siquiera se cambió el nombre.

_Merlín Emrys_

_Estudiante de último año de Literatura en la Universidad de Brown…_

* * *

Antes que nada no odio a Gwen (bueno tal vez un poco).

Recuerda comentar solo te lleva menos de un minuto, aun si no te gusta el fic, puedes decir tu critica para ayudarme a mejorar. Gracias.


	4. Wherever you will go

perdón la gran tardanza, estaba un poco enferma *solo de violín* espero que valga la pena la espera. gracias a todos por sus comentarios, inspiraron este capitulo. algunas palabras las deje en ingles para que tuvieran sentido.

Merlín no me pertenece

y aquí esta...

* * *

Una luna llena de finales de mes iluminaba el cielo oscuro sin nubes, las farolas de la calle daban un color dorado a las aceras, era muy entrada la noche. El viento fresco vagaba fuertemente, susurrando sus secretos a las sombras solitarias.

El único café de la avenida mantenía las luces encendidas, aunque un letrero de _"Cerrado"_ colgaba de las puertas de cristal y madera. Dentro se escuchaban las notas de una canción lenta, dulce, proveniente de un tocadiscos retro; el vaho empañaba poco a poco los cristales de las ventanas. Los ocupantes del lugar ajenos al frio exterior se ocupaban de sus cosas.

Si mirabas más de cerca, podías vislumbrar entre las imágenes distorsionadas por el vapor, a una chica de cabellos rojizos abarcando toda una mesa con sus cartas de tarot; frente a ella, un chico de rizos negros aparentemente de su misma edad, la miraba con atención, sonriendo cada que se le era leída su suerte.

-Amor perdido-dijo ella concentrada mordiéndose el labio

Dos gemelos castaños que cerraban las persianas se voltearon a ver con malicia, comunicándose silenciosamente.

-Amor perdido ¿Eh?, ya sabíamos que detrás…-hablo uno de los gemelos

-…de esa fachada de niño bueno, había un mujeriego, Mordred-completó el otro

El joven de rizos negros y ojos grises enrojeció levemente, la chica los miro con desaprobación y chasqueo la lengua.

-Una vez más han roto mi concentración, saben lo difícil que es hacer esto…-

Los gemelos iban a replicar cuando una voz plana de detrás del mostrador los interrumpió.

-Si no se apuran nos iremos tarde…-un sujeto delgado, alto, de cabellos negros salió de entre la cocina, tarareando las notas de la canción.

-oh vamos Merls, solo le leía su suerte a Mordred-

-Lo siento Darcy, pero me rehusó a desvelarme nuevamente y mañana tengo examen, así que mejor hagan su parte de la limpieza- les lanzo un limpiador de mesas

Los gemelos rieron quedamente, recibiendo otra mirada de reproche de la pelirroja. Mordred obedeció de mala gana comenzando a limpiar las mesas que hacían falta.

-Como pretendes que mejore si no puedo practicar Merls…-

-No en horas de trabajo…-

La pelirroja hizo un puchero, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Entonces leeré tu suerte. Jefe tome asiento-le indico la silla frente suyo con un gesto que pretendía ser cortes, pero fallo debido a la gran sonrisa de la chica junto con un gesto de falsa inocencia.

-¿Ahora soy tu jefe_? _- parecía que Mordred iba a hacer un comentario de los suyos, el joven desgarbado le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, provocándole escalofríos al de rizos negros (también haciendo que tragara audible sus palabras)-Además ya sabes que en mí no funciona-prosiguió con su tono desinteresado

-Siempre hay una primera vez, jefe-Merls- sin esperar más respuestas Darcy barajeo las cartas y siguiendo el ritual que el mismo Merlín le había enseñado comenzó a tratar de encontrar significado.

-El pasado está a punto de encontrarte…- los gemelos y Mordred, se acercaron sigilosos rodeando la mesa; este acontecimiento era especial, en lo que llevaban trabajando juntos, la pelirroja jamás había podido leer la suerte de Merlín (el lindo gerente administrativo del café) anteriormente solo salían cartas al azar que no decían nada.

-Muy cercano reencuentro…por lo que veo-Darcy frunció el ceño-dos personas importantes …tu alma gemela…algo peligroso se está moviendo-la chica suspiro impaciente-es todo, de nuevo no están diciendo nada.

-Lo del alma gemela es cierto, aquí estoy yo reencontrándome contigo-un tipo de cabellos paja y ojos ámbar que nadie había oído entrar, los observaba, recargando la barbilla en el hombro de Merlín, los otros no se inmutaron al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

El pelinegro desgarbado resoplo, iba a dar una de sus respuestas inteligentes cuando algo de comprensión pareció amanecer en su rostro. Su pelirroja pupila nunca fallaba en sus lecturas y el que pudiera leerle la suerte, daba cuenta que el destino estaba una vez más en fluyendo.

Arthur y los caballeros lo habían encontrado; pero no por su cuenta, pues toda la información sobre él yacía asegurada, precisamente para no ser localizado fácilmente, alguien que se metía en asuntos que no le conciernen les ayudo. Levanto una cena en Mordred, Sus ojos azul profundo no se despegaron del adolescente pelinegro hasta que detecto ligero nerviosismo.

-Mordred, pequeño roedor ¿qué hiciste…?-ignoro al dueño de unos ojos ambarinos que actualmente lo abrazaba, exigiendo su atención

-Nada Em…jefe, lo juro-Mordred entro en pánico, si mostraba alguna emoción culpable, estaba muerto, sostuvo la mirada de Emrys tratando de no regalar nada.

-Estas consciente de que puedo saber cuándo alguien me miente ¿Verdad?-

Asintió con una cabezada a secas, toda la atención estaba en él.

-Creí que sabias mejor que eso, Mordred-continuo Merlín, sus ojos adoptaron ese brillo diabólico que aparecía de vez en cuando, el druida supo que estaba perdido-da la casualidad que alguien no va a encontrar sus dvds de Downton Abbey…-saco tres dvds paseándolos ante los ojos llenos de pánico de su dueño.

-En serio Mordred ¿Downton Abbey?-dos gemelos dijeron al unísono burlándose. Los demás lo miraban con diversión.

-No son míos…-trato de tranquilizarse y recuperar su poca dignidad, los gemelos no lo dejarían salir vivo de esta.

-Que torpe de mi parte…-Merlín se dio una falsa palmada en la frente-tal vez me equivoque…entonces no importara que haga esto-su delgado cuerpo se incorporó dirigiéndose a la cocina frente a la mirada de todos que segundos posteriores lo siguieron. Se acercó al horno prendiéndolo y subiendo la potencia. Mordred miro con horror como sus preciosos dvds eran sometidos cerca del fuego.

-¡No…está bien, si lo hice!-frenético se acercó, Merlín le regreso sus videos suspirando con cansancio, los gemelos lloraban de la risa.

-¿Qué está pasando, Merls?-el chico de cabellos paja se inclinó susurrando al oído del ojiazul.

Estaba a punto de decirle que salieran para hablar en un lugar más privado, después de todo era su confidente; el viento afuera soplo más fuerte aullando, impidiéndole decir otra palabra, un muy mal presentimiento lo embargo, de inmediato su atención y la de Mordred se centraron en el exterior.

Su amigo cabellos paja, supo que algo pasaba cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, los demás seguían riéndose ajenos.

Algo no muy bueno se estaba agitando entre las sombras…

La energía negra rondaba los alrededores. Era tan fuerte la sensación repugnante que bajaba por el estómago de merlín, tardo unos segundos en deshacerse de ella. Lo que fuera que se estaba escondiendo en la penumbra era muy potente y muy oscuro.

Quiso ver más, cerrando sus ojos trato de localizarla con su magia, sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente. Su frente se llenó de un ligero sudor. La encontró, toda esa energía asquerosa retrocedió al sentir el toque de su magia, pero no se fue por completo, eran como miles de sombras entrelazadas, llenas de corrupción; no capto nada de sentimientos detrás de aquellas tinieblas, estaban algo así como vivas, lo que le provoco nauseas e ira, nadie debía usar las almas ni la magia de esa manera tan sucia tan repulsiva…

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sintió algo parecido, esto era muy grande, tenía una idea de porque hasta ahora comenzaba a moverse…

-¿Merls?-unos ojos ambarinos lo miraban preocupados-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te lo diré después…-simple respondió dejándose abrazar por el de cabellos paja-le lanzo una mirada a Mordred, preguntándole silenciosamente si sintió aquella cosa llena de maldad.

No fue tranquilizante la respuesta afirmativa…

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra_

Morgana se quemaba…

No en fuego común amarillo-rojizo, era en llamas negras como la tinta; sombras espesas la rodeaban, de repente todo quedo oscuro cual abismo.

Sintió repulsión y desesperación…mucho miedo, más del que jamás reconocería. Un aroma dulce desagradable invadió su nariz, olía a muerte y a podredumbre, a corrupción inimaginable.

Y no dejaba de arder su piel ni las lágrimas de caer…

Rogo por ayuda…prefería mil veces la muerte que esto. Grito hasta que su garganta se desgarró…pidió mendigando a alguien que la sacara de ese infierno…un nombre salió de sus labios…

-Merlín…por favor…-

-¡Morgana! ¡Morgana!-

La llamaban desde lejos. Todo se aclaró. Abrió sus ojos aun con el corazón acelerado.

-Morgana ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Arthur, fue solo una pesadilla…-froto sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos e inspecciono su alrededor. Estaba en su apartamento, en su cama, justo igual que antes de dormirse. Dio silenciosas gracias a su hermano.

-Ten, bebe…-Arthur le tendió un vaso con agua. La pelinegra lo dirigió a su boca con movimientos vacilantes, temblando-¿estas segura que estas bien? Gritabas como un sangriento asesinato-

-No te preocupes, solo era un mal sueño…-dentro de ella sabía que era una premonición, no obstante Arthur no necesitaba saberlo. El rubio la siguió observando con preocupación, no convencido de su respuesta-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El ex rey se mostro avergonzado, dudo un momento antes de responder.

-No podía dormir…-

-No es que me moleste, pero…¿Tienes la costumbre de irrumpir en las casas de los demás a media noche?(no necesitaba respuesta, ya sabía los hábitos de Arthur) No es como si íbamos a dejarte, mientras volábamos Rhode Island-

Arthur se levantó de su posición en la cama de Morgana, paseando por su habitación. Quería impedir las preguntas que su presencia iba a conseguir, sin embargo no pudo evitar actuar como lo hacía.

-Estas segura que no podemos partir ahorita mismo…-murmuro sin dejar de caminar.

La pelinegra rio levemente, típico de Arthur.

-Arthur…aun si nos fuéramos ahora no sería de ninguna ayuda, es mejor que esperemos mañana, los demás ya están listos…solo aguanta unas cuantas horas…-

El rubio lanzo un suspiro profundo, desde cuando todo se había vuelto tan difícil, estaba ansioso; solamente quería correr (o volar en un avión, como sea) al encuentro de su mejor amigo, no es que lo aceptara, menos enfrente de Morgana, jamás lo dejaría vivir con eso.

-¿La princesa necesita un cuento de hadas antes de acostarse?-

-Gwaine ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? Y más en la habitación de una dama, que sucede es mi hermana (Como si Arthur no hubiese hecho lo mismo minutos antes)

-Cálmate princesa, no queremos que Merlín te vea todo estresado ¿Verdad? Así que sugiero que dejes de despertar a todos y tomes un sueño de belleza; ya sabes para impresionar a nuestro brujo favorito, no es que vas a tener oportunidad a mi lado; con alguien tan apuesto como yo nadie repararía en ex- reyes mandones, mimados, Prats-

-¡Dios cállate Gwaine y sal de una vez de la habitación de Morgana!-

El caballero de cabellos largos ignoro la cara roja (de ira) y tomo asiento a un lado de la cama. Estaba seguro que esa noche nadie dormiría, no estaba de más, platicar un rato. Saco una manzana de quien sabe dónde, mordisqueándola.

Morgana se alegraba de haberse puesto un pijama más conservador a diferencia de los que solía usar, no es como si todos los días invaden tu habitación en medio de la noche (o ¿Ya era madrugada?).

-Por cierto…no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero estoy orgulloso de ti. Creí que pondrías la cabeza de Lance en una pica-

¿Qué, Gwaine nunca podía callarse? Claro que no, le encantaba meterse con Arthur.

-Arrancare tu cabeza…-gruño el rubio

-Maldición, sí que estas voluble…no puedo esperar a ver a Merlín, seguro que se le ocurrirá algo para divertirnos…-el castaño salió de la habitación-Trata de no orinar en tus pantalones de la emoción…-logro burlarse antes de irse. Una almohada cayo donde segundos antes estaba el caballero.

-No recordaba que fuera tan exasperante…-

Morgana rio quedamente, todos veían lo que Arthur no. Estaba deseoso de encontrarse con Merlín, su otra mitad. Incluso cuando fueron a buscar a Gwen el rubio no había actuado tan ansioso por verla y eso que era el gran amor de su vida (y alguna vez fue su reina, por la que lucho tanto). La pelinegra se preguntó la mismo que surgía al ver a Merlín y Arthur actuar entre sí, o uno para con el otro, pese a estar separados ¿Arthur había elegido correctamente a su alma gemela en Gwen?

-Yo le dije que era libre para elegir, que luchare por su amor…no podía atarla a mí, sabiendo que Lancelot también forma parte de su corazón, supongo que siempre lo supe-murmuro quedamente Arthur, mirándola a los ojos continuo-solo quería que lo supieras-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti…yo estoy de tu lado, ya sabes-

-Gracias Morgs, por todo-Arthur apretó la mano de Morgana.

Lancelot siempre había tenido una parte del corazón de Gwen, así como Merlín siempre había tenido una del de Arthur. Era algo que todos sabían, si bien los implicados se negaban a verlo…

Esperaba que las cosas cambiaran por la salud mental de todos, incluso la parte de su propio corazón que alguna vez también perteneció a Merlín.

-No me agradezcas todavía Arthur, estamos juntos en esto…-

* * *

-¡Me rehusó totalmente a que abandonen el país!-

-Qué bueno, porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso…-la pelinegra bajo levemente sus lentes de sol, mientras observaba como subían el equipaje al avión privado, ignorando a su padre.

-Morgana…cualquier cosa que quieran hacer, no es necesario que viajen a otro continente, aquí es suficiente bueno y podemos conseguir de todo lo que desees-trato de razonar el hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

-Eso está fuera de cuestión, mi compañía va a hacer una nueva línea de ropa, internacional y nada me detendrá. Incluso ya tengo los modelos…-

Uther observo a todos los tipos que subían al avión, sabía que los había visto antes, en otra vida, lo que no mejoro la preocupación que sentía por sus dos hijos ni creyó que fueran solamente a américa para lazar los nuevos diseños de Morgana; algo más grande estaba detrás de las acciones de su descendencia.

Por lo pronto daba gracias a los dioses de que su hija no estuviera intentando matarlo (por lo menos no conscientemente, pero bien podía morir de un coraje) era muy difícil separar a la Morgana del pasado de su actual hija. Estaba agradecido de la nueva oportunidad que se le dio reparar las cosas con ella y de disfrutar de una vida junto con Arthur e Ygraine, por eso estaba tan reacio a dejar ir a sus hijos.

-Morgana…por favor…entra en razón…-su niña estaba a punto de contestar, el acercamiento de Arthur y su madre interrumpieron la pelea.

-Bueno nos vamos…-nunca presencio a un Arthur tan ansioso de ir a alguna parte, ni siquiera cuando lo llevo por primera vez a un partido de Futbol del Manchester United, el equipo favorito de su hijo.

-Arthur…en verdad me sentiría mejor si haces entrar en razón a tu hermana y decidieran cancelar este viaje tan repentino del que me acabo de enterar hace 15 minutos-su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, Arthur siempre hacia lo que Uther le aconsejaba, sería mejor intentar de ese lado.

-En realidad me alegro que esta empresa es totalmente mía, así no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie sobre mis acciones…-inquirió Morgana aireada

-Morgana Cariño…-la amoneste levemente Ygraine-no es forma de hablar con tu padre-

-Padre…tenemos que ir…entiende eso, por favor, aun cuando no estés de acuerdo yo iré, porque es importante para nosotros…-Arthur destilaba tranquilidad y una extraña madurez que impresiono a sus padres; a pesar de ser muy inteligente y bueno en los negocios su hijo tendía a actuar a veces como un niño.

Ygraine tomo levemente la mano de su esposo, sonriendo a sus dos hijos.

-Creo que ya son mayores para tomar sus decisiones, cariño…-

Uther asintió con una cabezada y los vio abordar el avión privado de su hija, no podía quitarse ese presentimiento, mucho menos cuando recordó que todos los hombres (Modelos según Morgana) habían sido caballeros en otra época y que la chica de piel oscura, antes era la sirvienta de Morgana de la que Arthur se creía tan enamorado.

Con un último saludo los vio partir, desde cuando habían crecido tanto sus niños…

Arthur por un momento contemplo sentarse junto a Guinevere, pero no quería presionarla, ni quería que se diera cuenta del anhelo que lo embargaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, una sonrisa secreta que tenía que desentrañar fue compartida entre los dos, no obstante tomo el asiento junto a Morgana, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Merlín y ella lo conocía bastante bien.

* * *

-Entonces Uther ¿se puso difícil?-

-Gwaine…-le advirtió León

-¿Qué? Yo solo le preguntaba-

La mayoría hicieron gestos desesperados, Arthur ni siquiera lo escucho. Gwen se negaba a sentarse a menos de un metro de Morgana, Lancelot permanecía en silencio si no se le preguntaba directamente.

La pelinegra le dio un golpe ligero a Arthur.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso, te das cuenta, Arthur…-susurro despacio

-ya lo sé, no puedo evitarlo-el rubio dio un resoplido, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos más alegres. No noto la mirada persistente de su ex reina, ni su mirada melancólica.

Gwen estaba segura que era la más nerviosa por encontrarse con merlín, no es que no se alegrara de verlo, pero la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente no quedaron en los mejores términos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su antiguo amigo; aunado a eso Lancelot y Arthur se disputaban su corazón, no por eso dejo de notar la forma en que los ojos de Arthur brillaron cuando se mencionaba a Merlín, aun en tiempos de Camelot había un extraño lazo entre amo y sirviente, una parte del ex rey pertenecía al brujo, la relación entre ellos era terreno desconocido para Gwen aunque había compartido un matrimonio con el rubio.

Nunca había dejado de amar a Arthur, así como nunca había dejado de amar a Lancelot. Arthur quien dijo que pelearía por ella, quien la dejo libre para que su corazón decidiera. Su Lancelot tan honorable y leal, que al mirarla le prometía el mundo, no tenía ojos más que para ella.

Quería que la persona con la que decidiera pasar su nueva vida, fuera solo para ella, ser un todo…

Además aun no podía decir que confiaba en Morgana, contrariamente a lo que los caballeros dijeran…cerro los ojos, solo el destino sabía lo que le deparaba…

-Bien chicos…aquí tengo la dirección e información sobre nuestro brujo estrella…-todos se acercaron en círculo a Morgana-debemos estar preparados para cualquier contratiempo…y en caso de que tengamos que quedarnos más días, hay que aprovechar el tiempo en el nuevo material de mi línea de ropa…-

Los caballeros le contemplaron mudos con incredulidad

-¿En serio?-Elyan pregunto

-¿Qué demonios? Princesa, deberías decirle algo a la poderosa sacerdotisa, estamos en una misión de rescate…-espeto Gwaine.

Arthur no los noto, ni siquiera pareció oírlos.

-Lo perdimos…-lance hablo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ya que Arthur actualmente no está aquí…sigamos con los planes y para contestar sus preguntas no planteadas, ustedes son muy buen material que pienso aprovechar en mi campaña…incluido tu Lancelot...-soltó Morgana con suficiencia-de hecho me encantaría tener a merlín en esto, diseñe un par de cosas que le quedarían muy bien…-

-Deja la inocencia de Merlín lejos de esto…-gruño Gwaine

-Como sea, my lady, ¿Le importaría apegarnos al tema de la búsqueda de Merlín, solo por un rato?-

-Dios, sir León, me pregunto cómo lucirá en ropa negra de piel…-Morgana lo evaluó con la mirada, provocando extensivo rubor en el caballero de rizos rubios-pero tiene razón Sir León, hagamos planes…-

-Hubieses empezado por allí Morgana…-la respuesta Mordaz de Gwen causó revuelo, desde su reencuentro la ex reina había estado muy callada.

-Mira Gwen, si tienes algún problema deberías empezar diciéndolo…antes de que todo esto siga su curso-

-Mi problema es que todos parecen dejar de lado el mal que hiciste, las vidas que tomaste…yo no estoy tan segura que puedo olvidar tan fácil…-los ojos de la ex reina brillaron con pasión, Elyan se puso de su lado apoyándola.

-Gwen, no me alegro por lo que hice en mi vida pasada; pero creo que mis manos están tan sucias como las tuyas-Gwen se desplomo en su asiento con ojos llorosos-no estoy aquí para revivir viejos errores, se nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad de enmendar nuestra faltas y yo pienso seguir adelante viendo hacia el futuro, no hacia al pasado. Como le dije una vez a los demás caballeros, es decisión tuya qué camino seguir-

-Basta…-sus ojos se dirigieron al rey rubio que salió de su ensoñación-nuestras diferencias vamos a resolverlas a parte, ahorita estamos aquí para encontrar a Merlín…-

Todos asintieron…

-Morgs que estabas diciendo…-

-Gracias Arthur, hay tres lugares en los que tenemos que buscar a Merlín: su casa, la universidad y su trabajo según la información proporcionada-

-¿Trabajo? ¿En que trabaja nuestro lindo brujo? Espero que no de striper…-

-¡Gwaine!-gritaron todos al unísono

-En una cafetería, por cierto…haremos tres grupos: Arthur y yo vamos a la cafeteria, Gwen y Elyan a su casa, los demás buscaran en la universidad ya que es muy amplia.

-¿Por qué ellos a su departamento? Percy y yo podemos hacer eso, te aseguro que posemos registrarlo mucho mejor que esas series de investigación crminal…-

-Gwaine…-

-Está bien solo decía…desde cuando son tan girly volubles, sin ofender a Gwen y a nuestra alta sacerdotisa; de la princesa ese es su estado normal-(¡Hey! Arthur fue ignorado)-a los demás ¿qué les paso, chicos? Donde está nuestra actitud caballeresca, el trabajo en equipo y esa mierda; somos Leyendas, nuestras aventuras inspiraron a personas por siglos ¿Qué pensaría Merlín si estuviera aquí?-

Un silencio prosiguió al pequeño discurso de Gwaine, se contemplaban unos a otros abochornados.

Percy fue el que empezó a reír…solo el caballero castaño de cabello largo lo había oído desternillarse alguna vez, por lo que todos se impresionaron; Gwaine le siguió riéndose, en segundos todos los imitaron. No pararon hasta que las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas y León sostenía su estómago…

* * *

-Aquí "el único y futuro rey" comunicándose, cambio…el más grande brujo no está en su castillo, cambio-

-"Sir todo lo puede" grupo 1 no encontró señales, cambio…-

-"Caballeros de la mesa redonda" grupo 2 tampoco, cambio…-

-Queen…chicos tengo que recordarles que no estamos hablando por Walkie Talkie, sino por celular y que no necesitamos nombre clave para buscar a Merlín, por cierto no lo he visto-

-Gracias Gwen, por arruinar el momento…-

-Hey…no le hables así, Gwaine-

-Princess no es necesario que pongas tus bragas en un giro…-

-Arthur, dame eso. Dejen de pelear y sigan buscando…-

-me encargare que no den problemas, lady Morgana…-

-Gracias sir León…comuníquense si hay avances-

Vislumbraron la cafetería donde trabajaba Merlín, asombrados advirtieron que era amplia y muy iluminada, un ambiente cómodo reinaba en el lugar, se respiraba la frescura junto con el aroma del café y el chocolate, colores claros adornaban las paredes.

Música de fondo sonaba lenta de un tocadiscos retro, el mobiliario era perfecto, te invitaba a sentarte y charlar un rato; por estar cerca de la universidad era concurrida por muchos estudiantes. Por las ventanas se podía ver un pequeño parque que otorgaba confort y una sensación de estar cerca de un espacio al aire libre.

Justo cuando cruzaron la puerta la pelinegra pudo apreciar que el lugar estaba lleno de magia, una magia familiar. Podía percibir como los hechizos se tejían en las paredes, pequeñas redes doradas que protegían el lugar. Era algo hermoso y tan puro para quien podía verlo.

Todo mostraba una parte de Merlín, pero la magia de Emrys no era la única en el lugar, había por lo menos tres personas más que la poseían en niveles pequeños, sin embargo estaba presente y era tan limpia, tan perfecta llena de tibieza.

-Es el lugar correcto, puedo sentir la magia de Merlín-Morgana se sentía llena de felicidad, no podía dejar de observar cada pequeña cosa. Arthur miro a su alrededor, el no veía nada.

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo servirles?- una pequeña mesera pelirroja unos años más joven que ellos, se acercó, su voz resonó encantadora, atrayendo de inmediato su atención.

-Solo tomare un café expreso…-Morgana sonrió, oleadas calmantes mágicas salían de la chica.

-Yo quiero un croissant y un cappuccino-el rubio ex rey observaba su alrededor tratando de detectar a Merlín.

-En seguida se los traeré…-la joven salió directo a la cocina.

-Debiste preguntarle por Merlín…-hablo bajo Arthur

-No puedo nomas llegar y llenarla de preguntas, sería muy sospechoso…-

-¡Darcy…!-grito uno de los estudiantes más jóvenes dirigiéndose a la mesera pelirroja, nadie se inmuto, parecía lo habitual-Prometiste que leerías mi suerte…-

-Ya te dije Steve, no puedo hacerlo en horario de trabajo…-respondió ella

-Vamos solo una vez, necesito saber que pasara con mis exámenes…-

-No, la última vez mi jefe me regaño, vuelve más tarde-el chico de nombre Steve parecía querer insistir más, para su mala suerte dos gemelos más altos que ella se pusieron a los lados de la pelirroja, amenazando al tipo con la mirada.

-Steve, estoy seguro que no quieres que se te prohíba la entrada a este lugar…Darcy ya te dijo que no, así que lárgate-hablaron al unísono. El estudiante palideció, escabulléndose en cuanto pudo. Los demás clientes no prestaron atención al alboroto, Morgana se preguntó si sucedía muy amenudo.

-Lo siento por toda esa escena, aquí tienen su pedido…-la pelirroja coloco las tazas elegantemente en la mesa y dándoles una sonrisa iba a retirarse-cualquier cosa que ocupen no duden en llamarme.

-Disculpa…-Morgana la detuvo-No pude evitar escuchar ¿De verdad puedes leer la suerte?-

-Claro, aunque no me es permitido en horas de trabajo…-

-Somos nuevos aquí y nos recomendaron mucho el lugar, por supuesto esta hermoso, nos ha encantado. Por cierto soy Morgana Penn y él es mi hermano Arthur…-

-¡Oh dios! ¡Morgana Penn diseñadora de la línea Le Fay! ¡Adoro tus diseños! Soy Darcy, crees que podrías autografiar mi blusa, es original de los diseños de verano Le Fay…-la chica se dispuso a quitarse su mandil demasiado eufórica

-Claro, creí reconocer esa blusa…-Morgana firmo uno de sus propios diseños, se encogió de hombros mirando a Arthur.

-Ahora puedo morir en paz. Pero ¿Qué trae a una gran diseñadora a un lugar como este? Perdón por ser imprudente a menudo me dicen que hablo antes de pensar, lo siento…-la chica los veía con adoración. Dando pequeños saltitos alegres

-No te preocupes, no me molesta tu pregunta. Vamos a lanzar mi nueva línea de ropa y decidimos trabajar en Prudence las fotos de la campaña, ya sabes por la vida estudiantil y todo eso. Unos conocidos nos recomendaron este lugar, este café es delicioso y muy popular…-

-Si en realidad nuestro café es uno de los mejores, todos vienen aquí y si te sorprendió espera a que conozcas a nuestro confitero, Merlín-el rubio ex rey de inmediato se animó al oír el nombre-la mayoría de chicos y chicas vienen aquí solo para verlo…-termino con presunción.

-Y el famoso Merlín ¿Esta aquí?-pregunto Arthur llamando la atención de la chica, parecía haberse olvidado de él, ella lo evaluó con la mirada-Me gustaría conocer a quien hizo tan deliciosas cosas-

-Tu hermano es guapo…-exclamo la pelirroja lanzando un suspiro, mirando a Morgana-no, no está. Tomo el día libre, creo que tenía exámenes, los gemelos están tomando su lugar-

Arthur y Morgana intercambiaron miradas. Darcy vio alrededor del café, quedaban muy pocas personas.

-De verdad gracias por el autógrafo, se lo presumiré a Merls en cuanto llegue…-la mesera los miro con sus ojos azul-verdoso soñadores-Me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes, ya que es la primera vez que vienen y son tan amables…-

-No, es necesario, en verdad…-negó Arthur.

-Ya se…-continuo ella ignorando al rubio-ahorita que no está Merls-jefe, leeré tu suerte, Príncipe…-sin esperar una invitación Darcy se sentó.

-¿Príncipe?-el rubio frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo de su hermana

-Sí, es guapísimo, parece un príncipe sacado de alguna película de Disney o de Once Upon a Time, los chicos de esa serie sí que son sexys…-

-No te molestes…-insistió Arthur

-No es molestia y te puedo asegurar que nunca me he equivocado, así que tendrás a una profesional leyéndote la fortuna completamente gratis, no es fabulosa la vida…-la pelirroja saco unas cartas de Tarot de entre las bolsas de su minifalda de mezclilla y comenzó a barajarlas-Que la suerte guie mis manos-dijo poniéndolas bocabajo en cierto orden.

Morgana sintió con más fuerza la magia dela chica, su voz melodiosa se convirtió en hipnotizante.

-Hay dos amores en tu vida y dos destinos…-volteando la primera. Siguieron otras más-tu pareja y tu alma gemela no son la misma persona, el pasado volverá a perseguirte…ten mucho cuidado con algo proveniente de las sombras…-examino la última carta y ella se quedó en silencio, parecía no querer decirles nada mas.

-¿Que significa esta carta?-pregunto Morgana señalando la que era observada por la pelirroja.

-Es el mago…-

El celular de Arthur los interrumpió.

-Arthur…-contestando reconoció la voz de Elyan.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que responder esta llamada…es Elyan-le informo a Morgana, salió a la calle-Dime Elyan ¿Están bien?-

-Si, aunque tengo malas noticias, encontramos la dirección; pero nadie vive allí. Preguntamos a los vecinos y no conocen a ningún Merlín Emrys…-

El rubio ex rey se quedó en silencio sopesando la información, era cierto que sabían dónde trabajaba Merlín, no obstante no sabían cuando volvería al trabajo, sin una dirección fija tardarían más en encontrarlo.

-No te preocupes Elyan, nos veremos en la universidad en el lugar que acordamos con los otros, gracias...cuídate y cuida de Guinevere-suspiro con frustración, se dio la media vuelta para entrar a informar a su hermana.

Algo lo detuvo…El viento soplo desacomodando su cabello, crispándole los vellos de la piel, una voz en la parte posterior de su mente le dijo que mirara al frente; levanto la vista a su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, examinándolo se percató de un destello de negro y una mirada azul profundo que se alejaba en la acera de enfrente.

Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar, aun a través de un reflejo…sin pensar corrió, tratando de no perder de vista esa fregona de cabellos oscuros sin ninguna dirección entre la multitud de gente.

Corrió tan veloz que jadeaba en busca de aire muy necesario para sus pulmones…el pelinegro caminaba bastante rápido, después de tres cuadras de respiros entrecortados y murmullos entre dientes del nombre del sujeto, pudo alcanzar su brazo…

-¡MERLIN!-

El joven tan conocido se giró…analizándolo con esos ojos azules impresionantes y esa sonrisa tonta que le había faltado tanto…

Era Merlín…tal y como lo recordaba…Quiso reír como un idiota, con el alivio instalándose en su pecho, con la alegría sincera, aunque ya habría tiempo para eso…

-Merlín, idiota te estuve buscando por todos lados-sonrió amplio y apretó ligeramente el hombro delgado de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa tonta se borró del rostro Fae del pelinegro, algo no andaba bien…

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres tu?-Aquellos universos azules no mostraron ningún reconocimiento.

* * *

La sacerdotisa de la antigua religión observo como Arthur salió a contestar la llamada de Elyan, por los gestos del rubio pudo deducir que no eran buenas noticias.

Ella siguió platicando con la mesera, cuidando de reojo a su hermano. El rubio estaba a punto de entrar, se quedó estático de un momento a otro, debía haber visto algo, él se echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Morgana interrumpió a la pelirroja, le dio dos billetes de 20 dls, se disculpó y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio. Tenía que seguir a su hermano, porque obviamente algo grande sucedió como para que corriera al igual que un poseso. Rápidamente trato de salir del lugar.

Choco con alguien que bloqueaba su camino…

-Discúlpame, pero tengo prisa…-dijo ella sin mirar.

-Morgana…-

Sabia esa voz en cualquier lugar, hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

-Mordred…-

Él le sonrió son ese gesto inocente que siempre lo había caracterizado, sus rizos negros enmarcaban su cara, la alegría refulgía de los ojos grises. Sin esperar ni un segundo más el ex druida se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Escúchame tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no te preocupes por Arthur, él estará bien…-

Morgana Le devolvió el abrazo, Mordred no cambio nada desde la última vez que se vieron, excepto tal vez su alma. Ahora no había venganza ni resentimiento, solo el gozo y la bondad que el druida mostro en diversas ocasiones.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, Mordred…-

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente, al mirar el cielo se percató de que ya era de noche. Nada importaba…

Su cerebro le recordó que había una probabilidad que pasara esto, pero no escucho, se aferró a la esperanza, a la teoría de Morgana de que él le recordaría.

Siempre podían devolverle las memorias como a los demás, a pesar de saberlo no entendía porque dolía tanto el no estar presente en los recuerdos de alguien que te importaba (muchísimo si era sincero consigo).

Maldijo quedamente, se estaba volviendo una chica, haciendo tanto escándalo por algo que tenía arreglo. Guinevere en un principio no lo recordaba y aunque le lastimó verla con Lancelot, era muy diferente de lo que sentía ahorita.

Lo peor de la situación era el tipo alto de cabellos rubios paja que llego al instante preguntando si merlín era molestado y se lo llevo con él. El pelinegro ni siquiera opuso resistencia, claro al tipo de la motocicleta si lo reconocía, mientras que Arthur era un extraño que no podía decir nada para evitar que se fuera.

Su pecho se estrujo fuertemente. Golpeo con fuerza una pared, su mano dolía como una perra, tenía que controlarse antes de reunirse con los demás, estaba seguro que Morgana ya estaba con ellos y sabría que hacer…

-Princesa, te tardaste lo tuyo…-

Los caballeros y Guinevere se encontraban junto a una fuente de piedra, en la universidad, inconscientemente los chicos rodeando a su ex reina.

Lo miraron extraño cuando no respondió nada.

-No lo encontramos, princesa. Ninguno de los grupos-

-Nada sir, aunque exploramos todo el campus…-le reporto Leon

-Nosotros ya les informamos a los demás lo que descubrimos…-le dijo Elyan

Miro las gotas de agua de la fuente, evitando mirar a sus amigos, las chispas acuáticas atrapaban el reflejo de las farolas y caían de nuevo a la gran masa.

-Arthur, ¿Ocurre algo?-Lancelot, pregunto preocupado

-Lo vi…-murmuro quedo, tan silencio que si no se hubiesen acercado no lo escucharían.

-Y ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?-Gwaine se asomó por todos lados, esperando ver en cualquier momento al brujo escuálido alto.

-No me reconoció…no se acordaba de mi…-apretó la mandíbula, como un líder no podía regalar nada de sus sentimientos, debía mantenerse sereno, indiferente

-¿De qué hablas? ustedes son Arthur y Merlín en cualquier vida van a ser mejores amigos…-

-Pues al parecer no es correcto…-

-Oh Arthur…-Guinevere se acercó a darle un abrazo (tal vez no tenía que ser tan indiferente)

La moral del grupo bajo hasta los suelos. Evitaron mirar a su ex rey.

Los ojos de Gwaine lo llevaron a observar un halcón que durante bastante tiempo los miraba desde la rama gruesa de un árbol alto, juraría que aquella ave era la misma que vio en su bar aquel día que la princesa los encontró (aunque todos los halcones se parecían un poco)

Unos pasos se acercaron…

-Chicos, perdón el retraso…¿Qué sucede?-era Morgana, capto el ambiente alterado

-Al parecer encontró a Merlín, hubo una dificultad nuestro brujo no lo recordó…-explico León taciturno

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible o por lo menos improbable...la magia de Merlín es de más potencia que la mía, sus recuerdos tendrían que regresar aun antes que los míos…-

-Tú tienes ese hechizo para recobrar los recuerdos ¿No?-Gwaine le pregunto, la bruja pelinegra asintió-Entonces no veo el problema aquí…vamos princesa, sé que tienes el corazón roto, no es para tanto, unas cuantas palabras y tendremos de vuelta a nuestro Merlín…-

-Gwaine guarda silencio…-le corto Percival, todos se callaron-Escuchan eso…-

-No se escucha nada…-León se puso en guardia-para ser los dormitorios de una universidad tendría que oírse más ruido, en cambio aquí no hay ni un murmullo-

Las luces de las farolas parpadearon y con un chasquido se extinguieron dejándolos a oscuras.

-_Leoht…-_ luz en la palma de Morgana los ilumino.

-¡Formación de defensa!-a la orden del rubio ex rey todos se establecieron, protegiendo a Morgana y Gwen.

Con la poca luminiscencia de Morgana, repararon en sombras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como si estuvieran vivas. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, esta sensación la había tenido antes, en su pesadilla (premonición), no era nada benévolo. Las sombras hechas de maldad inimaginable y perversión, venían a destruir a dañar,

-¡Júntense más! ¡_Scield!_-grito invocando un escudo que protegía a todos. No traían algo con que defenderse-¡_fyr weorpan!-_ fuego se levantaba en hogueras, tratando de quemar las siluetas negras, el hechizo no las estaba deteniendo; casi cubrían la esfera que era su escudo. Sintió pánico, era poderosa, sin embargo su magia se estaba debilitando y no conseguía ningún progreso.

-¡Piensen en algo! ¡mi escudo no resistirá mucho!-en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, su escudo se rompió, cerró los ojos fuertemente, maldiciendo. No había regresado solo para morir así, espero un rato, no pasó nada. Algo cálido la envolvió un silbido lleno el aire, no era molesto, parecía más un arrullo. Abrió sus ojos, varias redes doradas los envolvían y cada que una sombra tocaba un hilillo de aquella magia, desaparecía, se desintegraba.

Todas aquellas masas oscuras desaparecieron en lo que pareció unos segundos, la luz volvió a las farolas, anonadados de miraron entre si…

-Para tu información, Arthur. Es muy difícil olvidarse de un rey Prat, clotpole, dollophead y podría seguir la lista de todo lo que eres…-

Sus cabezas se giraron tan rápido que casi fue doloroso…

En la gruesa rama donde antes se había posado el halcón, ahora estaba Merlín viéndolos con diversión, mientras columpiaba sus piernas, y se ajustaba una extraña capa con colgantes plumas blancas y marrones que para nada coincidía con su ropa moderna.

-Es bueno verlos, chicos…-

* * *

_Scield_: escudo

_Leoht_: luz

_fyr weorpan_: lanzar fuego

sus comentarios son inspiración. No odio a Gwen.

gracias


	5. A Thousand Years

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Pero aqui esta el capitulo gracias a todos los seguidores de este fic._

**XxAzucar89xX **¿sabes que tus reviews son increiblemente inspiradores? en este cap conteste algunas dudas pero te aseguro que hay mas intrigas, me alegra que te gusto elcap. anterior gracias.

**evav262 **yo tambien odio a Gwen, pero no queria que se notara tanto, por lo que no lo digo abiertamente muajjajaj

**Dafne10, lulu, linne-malfoy** y demas gracias por sus comentarios los quiero

_**antes de leer el capitulo te advierto que hay referencias al intento de suicidio y un levemente oscuro! Merlin**_

* * *

_El tiempo permanece detenido_

_Tu corazón me ha encontrado amor mío_

_Te he esperado por mil años_

_Te querré por otros mil más. _

_Ya entrada la noche te diré:_

_Un corazón fue sellado, atado a la eternidad_

_Solo las manos cálidas de su guardián_

_Podrán sostenerlo y redimirlo. _

El primer par de años lloro hasta que no quedaban lagrimas para derramar, busco soluciones para regresarlo a la vida, trabajo día tras día con ningún resultado y a pesar de que la sola vista de la ciudad hacia añicos su corazón, no pudo irse, todavía había personas importantes para él en Camelot.

"Un poco más" calmo a su corazón, pero de nuevo el equilibrio se rompió, cientos de inocentes comenzaron a morir, la magia clamaba para él.

Y entonces después de restaurar el equilibrio, la ciudad llego a su edad de oro, Camelot era intocable, su protector secreto no permitiría que la dañaran.

20 años pasaron, cerró con sus propias manos los ojos tranquilos de su tutor, su padre adoptivo en su muerte, vio desde las sombras como las arrugas y la vejez convertía a sus amigos, sus conocidos.

Todo cambiaba excepto él…

En el transcurso de 20 años más, paso los últimos momentos de vida con su madre, ella murió también. Al igual que todos fueron pereciendo con el paso del tiempo, incluso los druidas donde se había acogido.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron 50 años, espero la muerte, ella jamás llego; en su desesperación trato de encontrarla por su propia mano, sin embargo todo era inútil, solo quedaron grabadas en su piel las marcas que el mismo se había provocado, recordándole, burlándose de que no tendría un descanso como los demás…

Pasaron 200 años y su corazón aun no lo dejo irse. Su nombre era una leyenda en los escritos que quedaron de la antigua Camelot, se había transformado en un mito. La magia moría, la vieja religión fue olvidada, nuevas doctrinas regían, los hombres que sacrificaron sus vidas por la paz, solo eran material de leyendas en canciones, letras en libros antiguos.

El único que no podía olvidar era él, el títere del destino.

Solo hubo una manera que le permitiría marcharse…Solo había una manera de tener algo parecido al descanso…

Más de mil años después aquí estaba, frente a frente con el destino que lo miraba con esos ojos azul del cielo, junto con otras miradas que conocía muy bien…

* * *

El primero en recuperar el habla, fue Gwaine, nunca había sido una persona de silencios…

-¡Merlín, pequeño bastardo!-grito riéndose, sin ocultar toda la alegría que sentía-¡Ven acá!-

El nombrado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en incredulidad, salto del árbol, cayendo de pie con una gracia que era inusual en él. Fue recibido de inmediato por unas musculosas extremidades asfixiándolo en un abrazo fuerte.

-¡Es un placer verte de nuevo, cabron escuálido! ¡Nunca vuelvas abandonarme con la princesa entendiste!-Gwaine se separó un poco observando más detenidamente a su viejo amigo sin quitarle las manos de los hombros, riendo enérgicamente.

-También te extrañe, Gwaine-esbozo una sonrisa, se miraron a los ojos por un momento largo, todos sabían las circunstancias en las que el caballero de largo cabello había muerto, por lo que estuviera vivo de nuevo era un gran alivio para todos, Merlín no era la excepción a eso.

Dos pares de brazos se unieron, unos bastante grandes en los que Merlín casi se perdió y otros bastante conocidos de un amigo importante con el que pensó no se encontraría en mucho tiempo.

-Percival, Lancelot-se detuvo valorando a Lancelot.

-Amigo, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar-dijo Lance, sonriendo ampliamente, manteniendo su mano en el brazo de brujo al lado de la de Percy.

Elyan Y León se acercaron con tremendos gestos alegres, acompañando a Gwaine en su risa, dando un apretón amistoso al chico escuálido.

-¡Caballeros de la mesa redonda! ¡Abrazo de grupo!-grito Gwaine ninguno espero para sofocar a Merlín, se separaron después de un rato-Oh dios, lárguense todos que estoy a punto de llorar-

Risotadas llenaron el ambiente.

-Lancelot tiene razón Merlín. Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, te sugiero que empieces de inmediato…-

La atención de los caballeros se dirigió a las tres personas que no eran parte de grupo de abrazos.

-Cuenta con su real pratness para romper el momento- se quejó Gwaine, Arthur lo ignoro.

Librándose de los caballeros el brujo avanzo a paso normal, estudiando a las tres personas frente a él. Sus converse azul marino, se detuvieron en la que una vez fue su amiga y su reina, sus vistas se cruzaron; la última vez que estuvieron en esa misma posición las cosas no salieron bastante bien, Gwen se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

-Estoy feliz que hayas encontrado tu camino, Gwen-hablo lentamente con paciencia. Las palabras rompieron a la morena, salto de inmediato a brazos de Merlín, sollozando en su hombro, riéndose casi histérica, había sido tan preocupada por este encuentro que momentáneamente olvido lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo.

Limpiándose la cara con sus manos lo soltó, aun sonriendo, no podía evitarlo.

-Merlín…-

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al llamado, la palma de una mano se estrelló en su mejilla, volteándole la cara. Todos se quedaron en shock silencioso, los caballeros estuvieron listos para intervenir.

-Morgana…también es bueno verte-

Una sonrisa floreció en la cara de la pelinegra, sus ojos verdes brillaron con regocijo.

-Eres un idiota…-dijo ella rodeándolo con sus brazos-me alegro de que estés aquí-se quedaron en esa posición un largo momento, abrazados.

-Perdón por la interrupción…-una sarcástica voz los volvió a la realidad-necesito explicaciones…ahora…-dijo esta última parte sin ocultar la dureza de sus palabras.

-Siempre tan impaciente ¿No Arthur?-Merlín se volvió directamente a él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, se observaron escrupulosos uno al otro, ajenos a los demás presentes, ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento, continuaron hundidos en su propio mundo, no existía nada mas.

-¡Dios! esta tensión sexual no resuelta está matando a todos ¿Por qué no se dan un beso y ya?-Gwaine hizo pedazos el ambiente.

Merlín desvió sus ojos y dio un resoplido, meneando lentamente la cabeza.

-Creo que necesito un trago-dijo asintiendo para si-no estoy lo suficiente ebrio para tener esta conversación…-dando vuelta sobre sus talones, ignoro a un rubio pasmado que lo miraba dolorosamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

-Yo también estoy a favor de un trago-Gwaine fue tras Merlin

-Gwaine, tu siempre estas a favor de un trago…-menciono alguien.

Esa fue la señal para que todos siguieran al brujo.

-¿En serio, Arthur?-murmuro Morgana bajo-tantas noches desviviéndote por verlo y lo único que puedes decirle cuando lo tienes frente a ti, es que "te dé explicaciones"-

-Perdón por no ser tan abierto como ustedes Morgs, pero mi mejor amigo primero finge no conocerme y después llega todo en modo héroe salvándonos con su truco de magia, llamándome "Prat, dollophead". Lo siento si ahora mismo estoy un poco confundido y quiero tratar de tener una respuesta lógica a esta situación-

-Siempre supe que estabas un poco atrofiado emocionalmente, aunque nunca pensé que tanto, Arthur…-su hermana lo miro con decepción.

-¿Qué hice, Morgs?-

Ahora quedo como el malo de la película y era totalmente injusto, no sabían lo que sintió cuando Merlín no lo reconoció (Fingió), ni se daban cuenta de que ahora sus brazos vibraban por abrazar fuertemente a su amigo, tanto de tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol. La relación entre ambos comúnmente era así, luego Merlín respondería a sus palabras duras con un insulto; pero esta vez al adentrarse en esos ojos azul profundo tan conocidos, no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, y no era la electricidad flotante entre el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos ni el cosquilleo delicioso recorriendo su espalda que lo hizo estremecerse. Era algo más…

* * *

Resulta que los pasos de Merlín los llevaron a un bar cercano a la universidad, aunque eran las primeras horas de la madrugada eso no parecía importar, estaba atestado de jóvenes.

El lugar era muy diferente del de Gwaine y Percival, mientras que el de ellos tenía un aire más bohemio y tradicional del tipo "pasar un agradable rato platicando con tus amigos y emborrachándote"; este poseía un aire de mixto. Eso se dejaba ver en el grupo que tocaba fuertemente su música y el gran número de seguidores rodeando el escenario gritando o cantando a todo pulmón u otros simplemente se contentaban con tomar sus bebidas y tener sus conversaciones personales. No por ello se mostraba menos cómodo o atrayente.

Merlín intercambio unas palabras con uno de los meseros, evidentemente lo conocían bastante bien, el chico los guio hasta una mesa grande en una esquina, alejada del bullicio, una zona privada. Dejando los menús el mesero se alejó dándole una última sonrisa a Merlín.

Todos tomaron asiento curioseando los alrededores, el brujo fue el único que con paciencia espero hasta que estuvieran listos para iniciar la conversación tan esperada; Gwaine quito a Elyan el lugar a un lado de su delgado amigo.

-Bonito lugar…-acepto Gwaine a regañadientes-no como el de Percy y mío, pero es agradable. Deberías ver nuestro Bar-dirigiéndose al brujo-estoy seguro que te encantara; aunque ahora que lo pienso, supongo que ya lo conoces con eso de tu resultando ser ese misterioso halcón-merlín y todo, por cierto me encanta tu capa mágica, me las prestaras algún día ¿Verdad?-

-Gwaine ¿quieres detener tu diarrea verbal?-inquirió el exrey rubio.

-Arthur, deja de actuar como una chica…-

-Entonces ¿Tú eras el merlín (halcón)?-Morgana interrumpió la pelea entre Gwaine y su hermano, el brujo a quien iba dirigida la pregunta asintió con una cabezada-me regresaste mis poderes y me hiciste saber el hechizo que ocupaba para regresar los recuerdos-en vez de pregunta sonó como afirmación.

-Sip…-dijo simplemente el pelinegro-no entiendo cómo fueron detrás de los caballeros sin tener un plan de reserva, contestando a tu pregunta Gwaine, su bar es precioso-

-Si tu sabias el hechizo desde bastante tiempo ¿Por qué no nos buscaste, _Mer_lín? Podríamos haber recuperado los recuerdos más pronto. Además una vez que sabias que los teníamos…¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros…?-Arthur trato de hablar lo más normalmente posible, sin dar a conocer ningún atisbo del daño que sentía-¿Por qué fingiste no recordarme?- ok, había dicho lo que principalmente le molestaba y ahora quería una respuesta.

Morgana y los caballeros asintieron en las preguntas de Arthur, tenían las mismas dudas, con excepción de Gwaine y Lancelot, conocían bastante bien a Merlín como para saber que había más detrás de sus acciones de lo que dejaba entrever.

-Pregunta por pregunta, Arthur, a pesar de la idea que tengas de mí, no puedo contestar todas a la vez…-el exrey rubio iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, el brujo lo interrumpió- Si de verdad quieres saberlo tanto, fingí no reconocerte porque sabía que te estaban siguiendo. Esas cosas llevan bastante tiempo ocultas, empezaron a moverse desde que llegaste aquí, me es bastante impresionante que Morgana no hubiese sentido todo esa oscuridad-

-Las vi en una premonición…-dejo caer Morgana, los demás la voltearon a ver aprehensivamente.

-¿Me usaste como sebo?-pregunto Arthur con incredulidad, las miradas se dirigieron a Arthur, parecía bastante más importante su situación con Merlín que todas las visiones que pudiera tener Morgana (típico del rubio, cuando algo llamaba su atención por completo, era muy difícil desviarlo de ello)

-"Sebo" es una palabra muy fea, para ser precisos sabía que las sombras no saldrían si yo estaba cerca de ti, es mejor saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando ¿No creen?-por desgracia el razonamiento del brujo era muy acertado, eso no evito que varios de sus amigos entrecerraran los ojos evaluándolo-En cuanto a tus demás preguntas Arthur, los he estado vigilando desde antes que tuvieran sus recuerdos; Yo siempre voy a tu encuentro ¿No crees que es justo que en esta ocasión tu vinieras a buscarme?-

El silencio que siguió fue tenso, la verdad abundaba en las palabras de Merlín, siempre era el brujo el que andaba detrás de Arthur, protegiendo, siendo un amigo, no solo con el rubio también con todos los demás.

-Merls, creí que no vendrías hoy, Pero aquí estoy para atenderte personalmente-la atmosfera contrariada fue dejada de lado por el dueño de las palabras que se posó detrás de la silla del brujo, masajeando suavemente los hombros del pelinegro. Arthur lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Tú eres el tipo que se llevó a Merlín en motocicleta!-lo señalo acusadoramente

-Tu eres el rubio acosador que nos encontramos en la tarde…-Imito burlonamente el gesto de Arthur, la atención del resto estaba enfocada en el pequeño drama que jugaba antes sus ojos-Que grosero de mi parte no presentarme, soy Nicholas; supongo que son amigos de Merls-Merls aquí-

El chico era ligeramente más alto que Merlín, un cabello paja era atado en una sensual coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con diversión reflejando la escasa luz del lugar, tenía la constitución física de Arthur y con sus vestiduras (unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa con los primeros tres botones abiertos, ambos negro) parecía un modelo salido de alguna película de sexys piratas. Su palidez inusual resaltaba en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-Nick, ellos son mis amigos; chicos él es Nick, dueño del lugar…-los presento calmadamente Merlín, como si era frecuente que se le encontrara en compañía de sensuales modelos.

-¿Es tu novio, Merlin?-Gwaine fue el único que expreso la pregunta que todos estaban pensando-eres un bastardo con suerte-Todos esperaron con ansias la respuesta, especialmente Arthur.

-Nop…-respondió el chico por Merlín, casi se pudo oír un suspiro de alivio colectivo, el ex rey rubio por alguna razón que analizaría después, sintió un enorme peso se quitaba de su estómago, incluso su corazón que había hecho una larga pausa comenzó a latir normalmente-…Soy más bien…su esclavo sexual…-afirmo con una sonrisa lobuna.

León estaba seguro que si Arthur estuviera bebiendo algún líquido, en ese momento lo hubiese escupido por la sorpresa, los ojos de todos se desviaron del par al rey rubio, esperando su reacción. Merlín no pareció ni ligeramente molesto por la respuesta de su amigo (esclavo sexual, según propias palabras del tipo).

-Estoy tan orgulloso…-bromeo Gwaine-mi pequeño niño ha crecido y ahora ya tiene su propia relación esclavista-fingió secarse falsas lágrimas. El de cabellos paja se rio, incluso su risa profunda era atractiva. Morgana y León miraban a Arthur con preocupación, Lancelot y Gwen no dejaba de lanzarle miradas incrédulas a Merlín, los demás (mas Gwaine) parecía que se divertían con la situación.

-Esto debemos celebrarlo, la reunión de Merlín con sus amigos-interrumpió el cabellos paja-voy a traerles nuestra mejor bebida, todo va por mi cuenta-sonrió una vez, antes de marcharse.

-En realidad es mi amigo…-aclaro Merlín

-No te tocaba como uno…-afirmo Lancelot, viendo directamente al brujo, buscando algo que iluminara esta situación. El pelinegro delgado solamente se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Sabía que eras un conquistador…-Gwaine golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Merlín.

-Podemos dejar el tema del novio de _Mer_lín y seguir con cosas importantes…-las palabras de Arthur sonaron más duras de lo que deberían, aunque que esperaban, acababa de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo para que de repente un tipo desconocido se colara en su relación (Ok, esa palabra junto al nombre de Merlín en una frase, era material para meditar toda la noche)

-¿Que son esas sombras que nos atacaron? ¿Por qué regresamos Merlín?-Percival con su seriedad característica hizo las preguntas más importantes de la noche, el brujo se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta.

-No lo sé-respondió con sinceridad

-¿En serio _Merlín? _Porque siento que nos estas ocultando algo-el rubio apretó la mandíbula.

-Emrys está en lo cierto, no sabemos la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas-el reconocimiento general de esa voz hizo que de inmediato casi todos se levantaran de sus asientos en forma de ataque (con excepción de Morgana y Merlín)

-_Mordred…-_siseo venenosamente Gwen.

El druida no se movió de su lugar, les mantuvo su mirada a todos, desafiándolos.

-Siéntense todos…-Merlín no hablo alto, sin embargo el tono imperioso los instaba a obedecer el consejo-Mordred está conmigo-

Los ocupantes de la mesa lanzaron severos gestos de desconfianza en dirección de ambos.

-¿Que está haciendo el aquí?-murmuro entre dientes Arthur-por si no lo recuerdas Merlín, él nos traiciono, fue la causa de mi muerte-pego un golpe con su puño en la mesa, desviando su frustración, Morgana trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

-Sip estoy al tanto de eso…-dijo con calma el brujo-como también estoy al tanto que una persona importante para Mordred, murió por tu mano, así como muchos usuarios de magia. Eras un rey justo Arthur, pero eso no impidió que tus prejuicios y los de tu padre cobraran la vida de gente inocente-suspiro con cansancio frotando el puente de su nariz-No digo que algunos realmente mezquinos no merecieran la muerte, lo que intento dejar claro es que las manos de todos están sucias-miro decididamente a Gwen antes de que hiciera algún comentario-entre ellas las mías, tal vez soy el que más sangre a derramado por la creencia en un ideal…-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar Merlín y tú lo sabes-casi gruño el rey

-Emrys, tal vez es mejor que me vaya y vuelva cuando las cosas estén menos tensas…-Mordred lo miro apenado, Merlín tomo su mano y no lo dejo marcharse.

-Entonces es un alivio que nadie está pidiendo perdón por acciones que yacen en el pasado, te aseguro que cada uno tiene sus pecados que pagar; no obstante estos no son los tiempos convenientes ni nosotros los jueces. Mientras estemos resolviendo esto a Mordred se le dará el mismo trato y la confianza que a Morgana, y a muchos otros que cometimos errores…-

-Confió en las decisiones de Merlín, por ende también en Mordred- la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión se puso de pie apoyando a ambos. Los demás le lanzaron un vistazo…

-No interrumpo nada ¿verdad?-Nick los observo fijamente confuso

-Para nada…-León fue el único que hablo. El de cabellos paja tomo la señal para repartir a cada quien su bebida todo sonrisas, aunque era inútil, el ambiente alegre de reencuentro ya había sido perdido

Gwen se levantó de su silla.

-Todo esto es mucho para procesar, discúlpenme…-sin darle un vistazo a nadie salió.

-Voy tras ella-Elyan la siguió pocos segundos después

-¿Cuál es el problema con ella?-la bruja pelinegra musito, Arthur le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, aunque eso nunca la había detenido.

-Creo que Guinevere tiene razón. Ha sido una noche cansada, llena de sorpresas. Es mejor continuar esto otro mañana-hizo un gesto para que los demás le siguieran. Gwaine y Morgana se negaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

-No voy a estar dejando a Merlín fuera de mi vista…-Gwaine sonó casi ofendido por siquiera haber insinuado que podían irse sin el brujo.

-Merlín está viniendo con nosotros, por supuesto-afirmo el rubio

-No, Arthur. Yo tengo que volver a mi propia casa. No iré con ustedes…-

El ex rey le miro con incredulidad y ligero desencanto, junto con Gwaine estaban a punto de protestar fervientemente…

-No se preocupen por Merls, yo me encargo que llegue seguro a su cama…-Nick les lanzo un guiño, Arthur apretó la mandíbula hasta que fue doloroso, lanzándole al tipo una mirada asesina.

-Entonces todo está arreglado. Merlín puedes pasarme tu número de celular…-intervino Morgana

El brujo asintió mientras los caballeros se despedían efusivamente de él uno por uno. Gwaine peleo un rato más tratando de convencer a merlín de que fuera con ellos y otro tanto abrazándolo. Lancelot se contentó con darle un abrazo más corto y una ligera inclinación hacia Mordred.

Los ojos de Arthur y Merlín fueron los últimos que se cruzaron, se mantuvieron hundidos los unos en los otros unos segundos (No se cansan de eye-sex-fingieron que Gwaine no dijo nada casi lo arrastraron a la salida). El rey se acercó y le dio un juguetón golpe al brujo en el hombro, sonriendo levemente.

-Arthur…-el delgado pelinegro le tomo la mano suavemente, depositando en ella un encendedor, Sus delgados dedos pálidos rozaron la palma de Arthur. Chispas saltaron, un cosquilleo recorrió al rubio, ligeros segundos que duro el contacto, un viento soplo a su alrededor sintió como la magia de Merlín corría a su encuentro, reconociéndolo, simulando dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente. Vio en los ojos azules del pelinegro que también había tenido esa sensación, porque de inmediato el brujo lo soltó y desvió la mirada-Esto los mantendrá a salvo de las sombras-fue lo último que dijo su mejor amigo

En el resto de viaje del bar a la casa que rento para su estancia en el lugar, no pudo despegar los ojos de su mano, del encendedor ni dejar de pensar en los pantalones de mezclilla que abrazaban perfectamente las piernas de su mejor amigo, mucho menos dejar de sentir que una parte de la magia de Merlín se quedó con él…

-Lo siento Arthur, no era mi intención actuar así…-el ex rey miraba su reflejo en una de las ventanas cuando Guinevere se disculpó, sacándolo de su dulce ensoñación

-No tienes que disculparte, ha sido un día difícil para todos…-

La mujer que alguna vez fue su reina se acercó y le beso tiernamente la mejilla.

-Gracias por entenderme y que tengas dulces sueños…-Gwen camino hacia su cuarto asignado después de sus palabras con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ni siquiera el beso delicado de su ex reina pudo reemplazar lo que seguía sintiendo y los pensamientos que recaían continuamente en Merlín, eso le frustro enormemente, no suponía que se sintiera así…

-Yo voy a apoyar las decisiones que hagas Arthur…-hablo su hermana a un lado de él-pero por favor no te engañes a ti mismo…eres demasiado bueno para que te hagas eso-la pelinegra desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería.

* * *

Un caballero castaño en la oscuridad vio todo el intercambio, su corazón se apretó por Gwen, sin embargo prometió ser un competidor honorable y eso haría. Mientras tanto había cosas (relacionadas con el tan anhelado reencuentro) que no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza

-Gwaine…-llamo al pelilargo que actualmente se tomaba una de las bebidas que saco de contrabando del Bar-tenemos que hablar-

-Soy todo oídos Lance…-

Se sentó al lado de su compañero, hecho un vistazo alrededor, procurando que nadie los oyera

-Creo que sería mejor en mi habitación-

-Lance, amigo, ¿planeas llevarme a tu cuarto sin ni siquiera invitarme primero en una cita?-El aludido ignoro el comentario. Gwaine lo siguió de todos modos cerró la puerta tras de si al entrar en la habitación del otro caballero, si lo llamaba para hablar en privado debía ser algo importante.

-No sé si es mi imaginación…-comenzó a explicarse, encendió la lámpara junto a la cama como única luz en el lugar -aparte de Arthur, tu y yo somos los que conocemos a Merlín más profundamente…-capto toda la atención de Gwaine con las palabras, el caballero dio una cabeza en acuerdo con lo que decía-hay algo mal con Merlín…-

-Tal vez es la bebida Lance, pero yo sentí lo mismo…-

-El Merlín que conocemos jamás arriesgaría la vida de Arthur, usándolo como sebo, es muy importante para él-razono Lancelot

-Lance, como te dije puede haber sido el alcohol y créeme que estaba feliz de volver a ver a ese cretino escurridizo. Algo no concuerda, después de tu sacrificio con la _Dorocha, _además de la aparición de tu _gemelo malvado_, nuestro amigo estaba desolado por tu perdida, incluso dejo de comer por unos días…-el caballero tomo un trago de su bebida perdido en sus memorias

-¿Qué intentas decir?-

-No es que me queje ni nada, ¿No te parece que este reencuentro fue muy frio? Sobre todo porque él te vio morir…-termino Gwaine en voz baja, alerta de que alguien pudiera escucharlos-Tal vez estamos siendo paranoicos, no sabemos todo lo que ha pasado Merlín y él nunca ha sido de las personas que exteriorizan sus pensamientos; pero tampoco me puedo deshacer de esta sensación que nos estamos perdiendo de algo, sobre todo la presencia de su nuevo amigo palido(esclavo)…-

Lancelot asintió

-sus ojos…-

-¿Qué?-el castaño pelilargo miro con tristeza como su bebida se había agotado.

-Cuando estaba sentado en el árbol…todos estábamos distraídos por el ataque, por lo que entiendo que nadie lo haya visto o a la mejor fue mi imaginación, los ojos azules de Merlín siempre han sido cálidos y llenos de bondad. Los ojos de este Merlín no tenían nada de eso…eran más bien vacíos los de un ser etéreo, alguna criatura mágica…-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gwaine, era cierto que los rasgos de su brujo eran más vaporosos de lo que recordaba, volátiles, como un ser separado del mundo terrenal. No estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a sus amigos mucho menos a Merlín.

-Crees que debemos decirle a Arthur…-

-No tenemos pruebas…está por demás preocuparlo, puede que no se trate de nada importante, solo una ilusión…-

Ambos desearon dentro de sí que solo fuera su imaginación…más la suerte a veces no estaba de su lado…

* * *

-Bueno creo es hora irnos nosotros también, Mordred-

El pequeño pelinegro asintió. Una mano apretó la de Merlín y no la soltó

-Yo voy contigo…-

-Sabes que no es necesario Nick, se cómo llegar a mi propia casa…-

-Conozco lo autosuficiente que eres Merlín, pero no es por ti que te llevare a casa, es por mí…-

-El bar…-

-Los chicos lo cerraran por mi…no te preocupes por eso…-salieron del lugar caminando lentamente

El aire fresco los golpeo dándoles un alivio y despejándoles la mente, no es como si un par de cervezas pudieran hacer algo con ellos (Merlín y Nick), a estas alturas podían beberse todas los líquidos embriagantes del bar y no sentir ni un leve mareo.

La mano de Merlín no fue soltada hasta que estuvo en su casa a la puerta de su habitación y solo un instante mientras se cambiaba al pijama; fue tomada cautiva una vez más cuando ambos yacían lado a lado entre las sabanas tibias de su cama viendo el techo, aliviados con su mutua presencia, un ritual que era parte de su amistad.

-Sabes que Ya puedes soltar mi mano ¿No?-hablo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio cómodo que los envolvía.

-¿Sabes que Mordred actualmente está viendo la retransmisión de _Downton Abbey _y comiéndose el helado con galletas de chocolate?-fue la única respuesta del cabellos paja.

-Déjalo ser, ha tenido un día pesado-

-También sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo, has llevado esa mascara durante las últimas no se cuentas horas, desde que te encontraste con tus amiguitos…-susurro al oído del más pequeño. Como si se tratara de palabras mágicas, cualquier emoción en el rostro del brujo se desvaneció, dejando solo fría indiferencia.

-En realidad no sé porque viniste hasta acá, pude haber utilizado mi _Genial capa_ para volar como un verdadero Merlín…¿Sabes lo asombrosa que es?-

-Claro que lo sé, yo te ayude a armarla ¿Recuerdas?-Nick soltó un resoplido-si hubiese sido por ti, solo utilizarías las plumas y el material a tu disposición más cercana, de hecho se ve _Genial y asombrosa, _gracias a mi…-

Merlín meneo su cabeza levantando la esquina de su labio en una sonrisa, la única verdadera durante la noche. Una que se había ido desvaneciendo con el paso de los años y después el transcurrir de los siglos.

-Prefería tenerte seguro junto a mi a saber que ibas a descargarte en los brazos de otro…-dijo con seriedad el de cabellos paja, sus ojos ámbar resplandecieron con la ligera iluminación de las luces de la calle que entraba por las cortinas.

-Me conoces demasiado bien…-murmuro Merlín

-Trescientos años a tu lado, no es poco tiempo amigo; tenían que servir de algo…-Nick comenzó a bromear

-¿Tanto tiempo?-

-Es un estimado…días más, días menos ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando…-

-Mal asunto…-dijo Merlín sin despegar la vista del techo.

-Gracioso…Como sea estaba recordando cuando vimos la película de _X-men: primera generación _¿la recuerdas?-

-Sip, Darcy lloro con el final…-

-Llegue a la conclusión _que_ si te comparara con uno de los personajes, serias _Charles Xavier, _Ya sabes con eso de que eres el líder y maestro de todos los mutantes por aquí…-sonrió el de ojos ámbar.

-No le digas a Darcy ni a los gemelos que los comparaste con unos mutantes, tratarían de envenenarte en el café, Mordred ve _Downton Abbey, _no creo que le importaría tanto. Por cierto ya que me diste un papel ¿Tu con quien te sientes identificado?-Merlín comenzó a dibujar círculos en el brazo de su amigo con la yema de su dedo.

-Soy Erik Lehnsherr _"Magneto"_...-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, ese tipo es guapo. Ves a alguien que pueda rivalizar con mi belleza…-

El pelinegro dio un bufido, las horas pasaron en su conversación sobre todo y nada, hasta que el sueño los venció. La mano del brujo en ningún momento fue liberada, dedos suavemente redibujaron marcas de heridas antiguas que rayaban sus muñecas más pálidas y delgadas, mientras una canción dulce y tierna, le era tarareada en su oído…

* * *

-Merlín, amigo. Traje Cervezas y Percy trajo frituras…-

-Chicos, cuando me dijeron que venían no suponía que se trataba de "ahorita" y Gwaine ¿Estas consciente de que ni siquiera aun es hora del desayuno?-

-Yo estoy regido por el horario de Irlanda, así que esta hora es perfecta para tomar cerveza…-Hizo un lado a Merlín para entrar –Lindo departamento-Los demás le siguieron adentro dando los buenos días al brujo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no encontramos tu casa ¿Quién iba a pensar que había un apartamento arriba de la cafetería donde trabajas?-menciono Elyan mirando a su alrededor.

-Sip, fue eso…-aunque algunos estaba seguros de que Merlín era responsable directo de la confusión de direcciones.

-Buenos días…-dijo Arthur viendo directamente a los ojos de Merlín

-Buenos días, Arthur. Lance…-un incómodo momento paso entre ambos-Morgana…-desvió de inmediato su vista del rubio.

-Mordred ¿Estás viendo _Mean Girls?-_todos repararon en el druida que intento cambiar el canal sin que lo notaran, arrojando en las prisas el cereal al suelo.

-Chico, no sé qué te ha enseñado Merlín en todo este tiempo, pero es hora de reentrenarte como caballero…-critico Gwaine, sin embargo ya estaba sentado a su lado viendo con entusiasmo la película. Era bueno que por lo menos Gwaine y Percival ya empezaran a aceptar a Mordred.

-Merlín sé que venimos de sorpresa, por eso me tome la libertad de traer el desayuno preparado para todos…-

-Gracias León…espero que no fuera una molestia…-dijo el brujo.

-Te aseguro que no fue molestia, lo hubieses visto en la cocina silbando. Es bueno que nadie importante observo esa escena, la reputación de los caballeros de la mesa redonda seria puesta en duda…-se burló Gwaine arrancando risitas de los demás.

-No dijiste eso cuando te robabas la comida tu "_Sir todo lo puede"-_

_-_Me encanta ver a Lindsay Lohan con esa minifalda…-fue la única respuesta del pelilargo para gran exasperación de León.

-¿Por qué están moviendo mi mesa de cristal?-Percy y Elyan la dejaron antes de responder.

-Bueno es redonda…servirá para nuestra reuniones…-se les adelanto Arthur con la explicación.

-Correcto….-Merlín rodo los ojos- no es su casa más grande que la mía…-

-Sip…-

El rubio rey coloco su mano en el hombro de Merlín, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, excepto que no se sintió igual que antes…casi podía sentir aquello que los envolvía, presentía que se trataba de la magia de Merlín, lo había experimentado en ocasiones anteriores, hasta ahora supo que lo causaba.

Chispas invisibles brincaban al contacto de ambos, se miraron largamente encerrados en su burbuja con tanto que decir y ninguno decidido a hablar…

Una sombra nublo los ojos azules del brujo, frente al rubio ya no estaba su criado, se encontraba una criatura sabia de la magia…fue asombroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo…sintió resbalándose por su estómago algo que solo lo había hecho sentir Guinevere, ahora no era la única que producía ese calor agradable en el…

¡Estaba tan jodido!

-Arthur estamos esperando que tomen sus asientos…-interrumpió Guinevere.

Tratando de convencerse que la distracción era lo mejor, tomo su lugar a un lado de su ex reina, los demás se sentaron en orden acostumbrado de la original mesa redonda. Morgana, Mordred y Merlín se quedaron de pie.

-¿Por qué no toman asiento?-

-No soy parte de la mesa redonda…-

-De que hablas, Merlín idiota…-el ex rey indico el lugar vacío a su derecha-siempre has sido miembro de la mesa redonda…-

-No, de hecho no…yo me limitaba a estar entre las sombras para estar al tanto de lo que pudiera necesitar su real Pratness-dijo sarcástico, todos lo miraron en shock-y creo que Morgana es más adecuada que yo, para ocupar el lugar-

-Tu siempre estas a mi derecha…-sonó a un niño de 5 años, no le importo

-Estaba a tu derecha cuando nos reuníamos pocos y en secreto, al volverse un grupo oficial elite de caballeros, digamos que yo no tenía un puesto…-un tinte malicioso cubrió las palabras del brujo

Gwaine y Lancelot intercambiaron miradas, ¿Acaso Merlín se estaba vengando de Arthur?

-sssimplemente tomar un asiento y ya…-tartamudeo el rubio exrey tan conmocionado como los demás.

Conjurando una silla de la nada se hizo un espacio entre Gwaine y Percival, indicando a Mordred que tomara lugar junto a él.

-El lugar corresponde a Merlín, es el mago de la corte…-era evidente que Gwen aún no arreglaba las cosas con Morgana.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, mi señora. Que yo sepa actualmente no eres la pareja de Arthur…-salió en defensa Mordred ganándose unas cuantas miradas asesinas y otras orgullosas.

-No tienes derecho a hablarle así traidor…-Elyan se levantó por su hermana

Esa fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a discutir…

-Silencio todos…-grito Arthur, nadie le hizo caso miro en dirección de su brujo pidiendo ayuda. Merlín que antes era el primer conciliador en las peleas, observaba con una mueca divertida sin aparente entusiasmo por interrumpir, silbando una canción para si mismo. El rubio le hizo un gesto, El pelinegro suspiro en derrota, sus ojos brillaron en dorado un momento, todo volvió silencio…

-Eso está mejor…-hablo Arthur, los demás movían sus labios sin producir ningún sonido-tomen sus lugares…-uso su voz de mando, ya que estaba seguro que no sería interrumpido, le indico a su brujo que podía eliminar el hechizo.

-Antes de que sigamos en esta misión debemos dejar las cosas claras y poner las reglas…-

Asintieron como cachorros regañados

-Estuve meditando llegue a la conclusión de que no podemos seguir asi, peleando por cosas pasadas. Estamos aquí por una razón…averiguar que son esas sombras que nos seguían y que quieren…-comenzó su discurso Arthur

-También ¿porque estamos de vuelta…?-

-Me permites terminar Gwaine…-el caballero recibió varias miradas acusadoras-si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que dejar de lado todos los viejos rencores y las desconfianzas para trabajar como equipo, si no lo hacemos vamos a resultar divididos, retrasarnos y quedarnos expuestos a cualquier otro ataque…-Arthur no era sino un buen estratega y lo sabían

-Estamos de acuerdo todos…-asintieron, algunos de mala gana-entonces seré el primero en dar muestra de ello. Merlín sabes que te necesitamos y eres una de las partes más importantes de este equipo ¿Estas con nosotros?-

-Princesa ¿no pudiste salir con una mejor declaración de amor? –se burló Gwaine. Arthur enrojeció levemente y dirigió su ira al caballero.

-Gwaine idiota ¿no puedes tomar nada enserio?-el nombrado se encogió de hombros una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus atractivos rasgos.

-Interrumpiendo esta pelea romántica y dando respuesta a tu pregunta Arthur, estoy dentro, contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe…-soltó una risita al final, pero la intensidad de sus ojos delato que hablaba enserio.

El rey enrojeció más si es posible, le sostuvo la mirada al brujo (-sex-eye- Gwaine y otros rodaron sus ojos) y por un instante fue como en los viejos tiempos, en un entendimiento mutuo comenzaron a hablar sin palabras

-Merlín amigo, que intenso, no se los demás, aunque yo voy a soñar contigo esta noche-bromeo el caballero de cabellos largos, fingiendo echarse aire con su mano. Los caballeros rieron.

-Seguía diciendo…-Arthur los hizo volver a la serie conversación que estaban teniendo, desvió su atención a Mordred-No confió en ti Mordred, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a confiar en Merlín y a trabajar a tu lado-

-Lo mismo-dijeron León, Lancelot y Elyan

El druida asintió

-Voy a demostrar que soy digno de tener de vuelta esa confianza…-

Gwen se puso de pie.

-No estoy cómoda con estos arreglos y todavía no perdono ciertas acciones, no obstante por el bien de nuestras metas hare a un lado mis sentimientos sobre el tema…-Arthur y Lancelot le sonrieron tiernamente, Elyan le puso una mano en el hombro apoyándola. Merlín estaba seguro que Mordred y Morgana rodaron los ojos.

-Algo más…-los insto el rubio ex rey. Merlín levanto la mano.

-Ya que estamos en el tema de _"distracciones y retrasos" _no estoy dispuesto a estar en medio de los fuegos cruzados de este triángulo amoroso…-dijo señalando a Arthur, Gwen y Lancelot-Lance te quiero hombre, eres un hermano para mí, pero no voy a servir de su intermediario de nuevo, estoy fuera de esto-agrego notando la mirada del caballero-lo mismo para Arthur y Gwen-lo miraron conmocionados (ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de comentarle el acuerdo en el que quedaron al brujo, como se enteró, solo él podría decirlo)

-Yo estoy con Merlín…-Gwaine levanto la mano. Mordred y Percival le siguieron. León dudo un poco…

-Lo siento sir…-se disculpó y levanto su mano. Estaban seguros que Elyan no lo hizo por temor a su hermana.

-Si es lo que quieren bien…-murmuro Arthur-aunque estoy seguro que nunca los he arrastrado a que intervengan en mi vida romántica-casi suspiraron colectivamente-Por cierto ¿Quién te informo de la situación Merlín? ¿Fue Gwaine?- el brujo negó con la cabeza.

-A estas alturas Arthur, debes saber que yo me doy cuenta de todo, sin necesidad de que me lo digan…-el ambiente alrededor de su mejor amigo se espeso, vio por primera vez un atisbo del Emrys en Merlín, tan mencionado por Mordred y Morgana.

-Entonces nosotros pedimos que seas sincero, Merlín…-hablo tranquilamente Lancelot. Los ocupantes le dirigieron miradas interrogantes con excepción de Mordred, Gwaine y Morgana-Nos estas escondiendo algo-agrego.

-Tan sagaz igual que siempre no Lance…-

-Si vamos a trabajar en equipo, la mesa redonda, dinos lo que sabes. No más secretos-Arthur dijo con voz que no aceptaba excusas

El brujo lanzo un suspiro cansado

-No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no sé quién está detrás de esa cosa que los ataco ayer, al parecer tiene miedo de mí, sin embargo puedo decir que esas sombras están compuestas de almas que fueron corrompidas, así tan asqueroso como suena Morgana-dijo mirando el gesto de repugnancia de la sacerdotisa-No sé lo que quiere, se ha mantenido oculto hasta que ustedes llegaron….-

Arthur lo insto a que continuara…

-Y en realidad tengo una idea de porque volvieron…-muchos alientos se quedaron atrapados y sonidos de shock se oyeron-hace bastante tiempo Kilgharrah…-

-¿Quién es Kilgharrah?-

-El gran Dragon….-

-En serio Merlín, vas a tener que explicar cómo es que sigue vivo si se supone que yo lo mate…-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, estoy seguro que Morgana ya te puso al corriente de algunas cosas. Bueno, él dijo que "_el único y futuro rey volvería cuando hubiera necesidad de su presencia" _o algo así. Aquí estas, asi que creo que es de lo que estaba hablando; mi teoría es que regresaron aquellos que aún no han cumplido su propósito…-

-Explícate…-

_-_Aparte de los que estamos en esta sala y tus padres Arthur (si, también sabía que tu padre y madre volvieron) nadie más lo hizo todos habían servido a su designio ya no eran necesarios…excepto por…-

La puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente, asustando a la mayoría que se hallaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca entro sin ser invitada, mirando con detenimiento, sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en Arthur y Morgana, paso su vista a Merlín.

-Emrys…-siseo su cuerpo tenso se movió rápidamente, tanto que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se abalanzo al brujo, colocando peligrosamente sus manos con perfectas uñas pintadas en carmín alrededor del cuello de cisne del pelinegro; Merlín ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Suéltalo…-una voz ronca profunda llena de rabia lleno el silencio conmocionado, fue la señal para que todos entraran en movimiento, pero lo que vieron no mejoro el ambiente.

Un joven estaba entre la mujer y Merlín, hundiendo una sola mano en el cuello de la no tan desconocida, dejándola sin respiración hasta que soltó a Merlín, sus ojos ámbar y cabellos paja eran conocidos, lo que chocaba con esa imagen era la el gesto peligroso que reinaba en su rostro, su piel pálida que se volvió casi traslucida, incluso algunas pequeñas venas azules se notaban y largos colmillos que se asomaban de entre sus labios carnosos atractivos.

-Trajiste a tu mascota a jugar ¿no Emrys?-musito entre jadeos la mujer por la falta de aire.

-Es bueno que hayas podido llegar a tiempo para la reunión Nimueh…-

* * *

sus comentarios son inspiracion espero que les gustara el cap.

perdon a los que son admiradores de gwen por hacerla ver como una mosca muerta(risa avergonzada)

gracias


End file.
